Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Alternative World!
by Fuckinman
Summary: En un mundo alterno, Yusaku Fujiki, es un joven que no sabe bien de su pasado, quienes fueron sus padres? Quien le quitó su vida?, pero su actitud introvertida lo ha hecho distante de otras personas, él esta enamorado de una chica Aoi Zaizen, pero no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos, muchas aventuras con accion, comedia, misterio, referencias etc... esperan en este nuevo mundo.
1. Capítulo 1: Soy Yusaku  (01-03 14:56:44)

En un lugar oscuro un pequeño niño de pelo azul oscuro con flequillos azul claro con partes rosa y de ojos verdes, se encontraba corriendo de una sombra que lo perseguía junto a un monstruo con una espada y armadura de colores azul dorado y rosado, esta lo iba persiguiendo hasta acorralarlo y en eso mientras el niño buscaba una salida vió a dos sombras cerca de él, entonces trató de acercarse a ellos pero en eso el monstruo con su espada rompió el camino y lo hizó caer al abismo, donde un dragon blanco cubierto en oscuridad se acercaba con intenciones de comerselo pero en eso...

-Despierta-. Dijo una voz...

**Fin del Sueño...**

Un joven muchacho de 16 años se levanta despúes de una pesadilla que todos los dias lo atormenta, este es nuestro protagonista.

**Narra Yusaku:**

Mi nombre es **Yusaku Fujiki**, tengo 16 años, o bueno realmente me es complicado recordar todo, hace años cuando era niño recuerdo haber sido parte de algo, pero a veces me cuesta recordar lo que fue, nunca supe por qué fuí seleccionado, y ahora cada que pienso en ello sufró pesadillas de todo, ese evento fue y sigue siendo un infierno que me sigue aterrando cada día...

En ese momento voltee escuchando un pitido de mi despertador y dije:

Yusaku - Oh vamos 5 minutos más-. Dije para luego tomar el despertador y apagarlo al no encontrar el boton y en eso vi la hora.- MIERDA!!! Voy tarde-. Y asi fuí corriendo a alistarme a máxima velocidad...

Tras terminar de alistarme salí corriendo hacía la salida del apartamento y en eso una voz me detuvo...

??? - FUJIKI!!! A donde crees que vas??? Vas atrasado con la renta un mes-.

Al voltar pude ver a un hombre mayor de unos 40 años, de cabello negro con algunas canas, ojos negros, con una camiseta roja abotonada de rayas y de pantalones jean, era un hombre a veces gruñon pero cuando lo conoces es buena persona, él es Mac Yachini, él es el dueño del apartamento, el se veía un tanto enojado y era porque en él último mes olvidé pagar la renta...

Yusaku - Oh... Perdon Señor Yachini voy tarde para la escuela, le prometo que más tarde cuando me den mi pago semanal le daré la renta ok-. Respondí algo apresurado y salí corriendo lo más que pude para la escuela.

Mac - Ay esta bien muchacho... *Suspira* a veces me recuerda a mis tiempos en la secundaria-.

Salí corriendo para ir a la escuela, tras unos 30 minutos de correr llegué algo cansado a la escuela, ya iba empezando mi segundo año de secundaria [NOTA: En Japon la secudaria es de 15 a 18 años asi que el va en su segundo año, en ese momento estaba cansado y de repente alguien apareció...

??? - Buenos dias Yusaku! Como estas? Te ves bien cansado, toma un poco de agua, siempre apresurado y tarde-.

En ese momento voltee y ví a un chico de mi misma edad, con cabello blanco y rojo, de ojos azules y con lentes dandome una botella de agua y lo reconocí al instante...

Yusaku - Takeru... haaa... gracias por... haaa... el agua-. Dije agradeciendole por el agua y bebiendomela como si no hubiera un mañana.

Takeru Homura - Wow Wow más calmado velocista! Volviste a levantarte tarde verdad???-.

Yusaku - Si otra vez... volví a tener esa pesadilla...-.

Takeru - Otra vez??? Viejo creo que sería bueno que lo olvides y ya, el pasado es pasado, ya es momento de avanzar-. Dijo tratando de darme aliento.

Yusaku - Lo intento pero... me cuesta bastante-. Dije algo desanimado.

Takeru - Te entiendo... perdí a mis padre por ese incidente, pero... ya aprendí a vivir con eso, el tiempo pasa y la gente cambia no busques la forma de mirar el pasado, busca la forma de ir hacia el futuro... intentalo, quizas sería bueno que empieces con ya sabes quien-. Dijo guiñandome el ojo poniendome algo nervioso por saber a quien se refería.

Yusaku - Oye no empieces Takeru-. Dije agarrandolo por el cuello algo molesto y rojo.

Takeru - Ya Ya es broma Jajajaja-.

Yusaku - No fue gracioso-. Dije soltandolo.

Takeru - Oh Vamos si lo fue, pero en fin cambiando de temas viste las noticias???-.

Yusaku - Que noticias???-.

Takeru - ESTAMOS EN TELEVISIÓN!!!-. Dijo emocionado con un muro de fuego detrás de él que ni se de donde salió, y en eso apunta a una de las pantallas cerca de la escuela que decía:

**-Los Nuevos Héroes De Link Vrains aparecen de Nuevo para enfrentar a la amenaza de los Caballeros de Hanoi-**

Takeru - No es emocionante??? Nuestros avatares están en televisión!!!-.

Yusaku - Wow ni yo me lo creo-.

Y si al igual que mucha gente nosotros tenemos un secreto, nuestros avatares en Link Vrains y ahora la duda ¿Qué es Link Vrains? Sencillo es un ciberespacio en los que los Duelos de Realidad Virtual tienen lugar, siendo construido con la más alta tecnología, este literalmente te permite vivir en un mundo virtual y ser una persona distinta.

Takeru - Oye creo que ya sería bueno que entremos... oye Yusaku...-.

Yusaku - Que pasa???-.

Takeru - Hiciste la tarea de biologia???-.

Yusaku - Si por qué???-.

Takeru - Podrias prestarmela olvide hacerla-.

Yusaku - Ay Takeru siempre olvidadizo-. Entonces entramos a clases mientras el copiaba la tarea.

Nuestra escuela la Den City High School, es una de las secundarias más prestigiosas de toda la ciudad de Den City, empezé mi segundo año hace unos meses junto a Takeru, con quien en verdad me he podido llevar bien siendo mi mejor amigo en la secundaria, y él y yo siempre hablamos, ya que él es otro de los que vivió aquel incidente y aunque mi memoria es mala para recordar esos momentos, siempre recuerdo que en ese infierno él y otros dos que me cuesta recordar, eran los que me mantenian esperanzado en salir de ahi, de los otros lo único que recuerdo es que uno de ellos solo llegue a escuchar su voz, y la otra era una niña, desearía saber en donde están para agradecerles por eso...

??? - Oye Homura y Fujiki siempre llegando tarde creo que sería bueno darles un castigo-. Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros que solo me hizó sentir un tanto mal sabiendo lo que iba a venir

Takeru - Hola Shima como estas???-. Dijo entre dientes y lo note bastante enojado.

Detrás de nosotros estaba el mayor brabucon de la secundaria Naoki Shima, él es batante tipico en sus rutinas, desde que empezamos el solo nos ha golpeado, encerrado en el casillero, robado el dinero del almuerzo, etc etc etc... a veces en verdad me dan ganas de tener superfuerza para golpearlo y dejarlo en el piso

Shima - Bueno me a ido bien como siempre, pero en cuanto a ustedes denme su dinero del almuerzo-.

Takeru - Ni loco! no voy a dartelo babuino-.

Yusaku - Y yo... no tengo dinero-.

Shima - Ah si??? Entonces el castigo será doble toma esto! Y no me vuelvas a decir Babuino-. Dijo dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Takeru y luego rematandolo con un derechazo en la cabeza dejandolo en el suelo.

Yusaku - Takeru!!! Oye estas bien???-.

Takeru - Veo... la... luz...-.

Shima - Bien y ahora sigues tu Fujiki-. Dijo preparandose para darme una paliza cuando de repente...

??? - Que crees que haces Shima-. Dijo alguien llamandole la atención y me alegre de escuchar esa voz.

En eso Takeru dijó:

Takeru - Ki... Ki... Kiku??? Estoy... en... el... cielo???...-. Dijo viendo estrellitas y delirando como si viera un ángel y bueno ya sabía por qué.

En ese momento apareció una chica de cabello negro trenzado, de ojos amarillos y de piel clara, ella es Kiku Kamishirakawa [JODER que apellido más largo] ella es parte de nuestro circulo de amistad, aunque bueno no es que sea tan grande que digamos, no más solo nosotros tres, ella es una chica que siempre esta para ayudar a sus compañeros mediante el habla, es bastante sutil y calamda, ella es la que nos saca de esta clase de aprietos, aprovechando un poco su capacidad de actuar, ya que su sueño es ser actriz y tambien viajar por todo el mundo, y debo decirlo para actuar es la bomba, siempre logra hacerte creer lo que ella finge.

Kiku - Vaya otra vez con eso??? Vaya que no cambias en lo absoluto Shima, que decepcionante-. Dijo con una cara bien seria, en verdad que me cuesta ver cuando actua o cuando es ella misma.

Shima - Ah... Kiku-Chan... eh... yo solo... e...ellos me... quitaron mi cuaderno... jejeje-. Dijo bastante nervioso tomando el cuaderno de Takeru, creo que a Shima le gusta Kiku.

Kiku - Hmm... dejame ver... aqui dice que es el cuaderno de Homura-Kun me ves cara de tonta tu... tu...-.

Shima - No por favor no me digas asi-.

Kiku - Tu... tu... gran... BAKA!!!-. Dijo haciendo que Shima cayera al piso con esta cara.

**Unos minutos despúes:**

Kiku nos ayudó a Takeru y a mi con lo de Shima destrozandole el corazón a Shima por enesima vez este mes, entonces nos fuimos al aula de clases empezamos la clase con la Sensei Maya Araki, dandonos la clase de Quimica, la verdad es que junto a Fisica es de mis clases favoritas pero en ese momento alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos...

??? - Maya-Sensei puedo entrar???-. Preguntó una voz que me hizó setirme nervioso...

Maya - Oh Zaizen-Chan es usted, llega justo a tiempo, puede pasar la clase comenzará pronto-.

En ese momento una chica entró al aula de clases y yo solo me quede viendola sin palabras, su nombre es **Aoi Zaizen**, ella es una de las estudiantes más brillantes de la Secundaria, es querida por los profesores y los estudiantes tanto por hombres como por mujeres, y como no podría serlo??? Ella tiene calificaciones perfectas, promedios altos, y es linda, calmada, cariñosa, respetuosa, y... y... ay otra vez me pongo a divagar, es que lo admito, ella me gusta, a mi no me interesa lo que otros me dicen de que ella no tiene un cuerpo sexy con curvas y pechos grandes, eso lo dicen todos esos pervertidos, pero no me importa, de verdad me gusta, su cabello castaño, su mirada, su actitud, todo en general, pero... habia un problema, y es que... no tengo valor para hablar con ella... siempre que lo trato o me acobardo y me voy, o le hablo solo para saludar y nada más, y lo que pasa es que no se si le gusto y aún estando ella adelante de mi siempre tengo miedo de hablar con ella...

Entonces las clases transcurrieron normales hasta que...

Maya - Bien estudiantes vamos a hacer la siguiente dinámica, en grupos de 4 harán una investigación acerca de los Aldehidos, sus propiedades fisicas y quimicas, usos, obtención, caracteristicas, derivados, y ejemplos de estos entendieron-.

Kiku - Maya-Sensei y como serán los grupos por afinidad o que???-.

Maya - Yo haré los grupos-. Dijo y todos se pusieron mal pero por alguna razón tenia un buen presentimiento.- A ver veamos...-. Luego de un rato ella llegó a mi lugar y dijo algo que no me vi venir en lo absoluto.- Fujiki-Kun iras con Zaizen-Chan, Homura-Kun y Kamishirakawa-Chan-. Dijo dejandome sin palabras y rojo como un tomate...

Aoi - Oye Fujiki-Kun te encuentras bien??? Te ves con fiebre-. Dijo viendome... preocupada??? Se preocupa por mi???.

Yusaku - Oh eh... no no no no no no... no pasa nada... no pasa nada... jejejeje ()-.

Aoi - De verdad??? Bueno si tu dices que esta bien... por mi no hay problema-. Dijo con su voz angelical que hizó que me calmara mientras veia a Takeru y a Kiku reirse con mi reaccion.

En eso suena el timbre de la escuela, las clases por fin terminaron, salimos del aula todos y en ese momento nos vimos los 4 y empezamos a platicar un poco sobre lo que haremos, planeando todo, siendo Aoi la lider, de verdad que su capacidad de liderazgo es fabulosa, de verdad necesito consejos para acercarme más a ella, quizas si en una de las reuniones del equipo, si acabamos rápido pueda tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero bueno tras eso nos despedimos, y Takeru y yo nos fuimos a la plaza.

Takeru - Listo Yusaku???-.

Yusaku - Si lo estoy-.

Estoy seguro que ahora mismo viene la duda, de donde saco el dinero si ni siquiera conozco a mis padres??? Sencillo trabajo de medio tiempo despúes de la escuela, trabajo en el Cafe Nagi junto a Takeru.

??? - Yusaku! Takeru! Llegaron a tiempo-. Dijo un hombre de pelo purpura y ojos grises.

Él es Shoichi Kusanagi, él basicamente es nuestro jefe, aunque nos trata como amigos y nos ayuda en nuestros ingresos a Link Vrains, el es el dueño de un camion de comida, él vende Hot Dogs y bueno toda clase de bebidas siendo su especialidad el cafe, que??? Se esperaban que su especialidad fuera leche con chocolate???, pero bueno él desde que nosotros empezamos la secundaria, lo conocimos gracias a su hermano Jin Kusanagi, siendo el un chico que ahora mismo esta en su primer año de secundaria, que aparentemente pasó por lo mismo de nosotros, pero él se recuperó más rápido que nosotros, volviendo a su vida normal, no entiendo por qué soy el único que no lo supera, entonces nos conocimos y él nos ofreció trabajar y nosotros nos llevabamos un 25% de las ganancias cada uno y él se quedaba con el 50% siendo un trato justo, y bueno el lugar era el puesto de comida más popular de Den City asi que... a trabajar se ha dicho...

**Time Skip:**

Ya eran las 5 de la noche y en ese momento ya habiamos dejado casi sin nada para hacer los hot dogs, parece ser la comida más popular en la Ciudad, en ese momento estabamos preparandonos para ir, hasta que...

Yusaku - Eh...-. Sentí una vibración en mi.

Takeru - Lo sentiste???-.

Yusaku - Si-.

Shoichi - Oigan ocurre algo raro???-.

Yusaku - Kusanagi-San podríamos usar las capsulas para ir???-.

Shoichi - En serio??? Otro ataque??? Espera... ESTA EN LAS NOTICIAS!!! Vayan ahora mismo!!!-.

Yusaku y Takeru - HAI!!!-. Y entonces ambos fuimos hasta las capsulas que estaban en el camion y entonces...

**Duel Disk! Set! Into The Vrains!!!**

Entramos a Link Vrains, **ES HORA DEL DUELO!!!**Porque ese es nuestro secreto en el mundo real somos jovenes comunes y corrientes, pero en la red somos los héroes que protegen Link Vrains, nosotros somos... **Playmaker!!! **y **Soulburner!!!.**

Fin del Capítulo 1

Primeramente quiero decir que a mi me gustaron muchas cosas de Vrains y a su vez otras no, con lo cual como esta serie no tuvó un manga como las otras que se atreviera a hacer otras cosas pues bueno me dió la gana de hacer esta historia.

_Aclaraciones:_1\. No existen los ignis en este universo alterno.

2\. El Proyecto Hanoi tiene un objetivo diferente.

3\. Sol Technologies serán más participativos sobretodo Queen.

4\. Algunos personajes estarán desquiciados u otros llevaré sus problemas que tienen en Vrains a otro nivel.

5\. Revolver tendrá un interes amoroso de los Caballeros de Hanoi.

6\. Solo estará Blue Angel, puesto a que en diseño es mi favorita, además de tener más protagonismo y como ya mostré con Yusaku su Shipping será Canon.

7\. Yusaku tendrá un Deck como en el Anime pero con diferencias marcadas, Soulburner solo tendrá monstruos nuevos, al igual que Blue Angel y Revolver.

8\. No habrá Speed Duel, para que Playmaker no se saque cartas del Haimiko.

9\. En esta versión profundizare acerca de los padres de Yusaku.

10\. Playmaker no será el único rival de Revolver, ya que conforme pasa la historia tambien tendrá enemistad hacía otros personajes.

Y bueno a ver como lo explico:

(): Pensamiento

[ : Yo hablando.

Por último: Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo uso a los personajes para esta y futuras historias.

Bye Bye


	2. Capítulo 2: Bienvenido  (01-03 14:53:59)

**Narrador [Osea yo :v]**Los dos amigos entraron a Link Vrains cambiando sus apariencias completamente para mantener el anonimato. Yusaku como Playmaker llevando un traje negro y verde con una franja dorada atravesando su cuerpo y un cinturón gris en la cintura, el color de su cabello cambió a amarillo y rojo con acentos rosas. Mientras que Takeru como Soulburner cambió a un atuendo gris estampado con llamas anaranjadas en las extremidades, la zona de las costillas roja y una zona con forma de punta de flecha amarilla que corre por su pecho con una gema triangular aguamarina en el centro, con hombreras rojas y un guantelete en la mano izquierda y un protector de codo en el brazo derecho, con una bufanda a lo héroe japones de color rojo, y cambiando su cabello por completo siendo de color azul y celeste con flequillos rojos y naranja, cejas azules y ojos amarillos.

**En Link Vrains:**

Los dos Héroes se dirigian en sus D-Boards hacía donde sentian el peligro:

Soulburner - Oye Yusaku tengo una duda-.

Playmaker - Que pasa???-.

Soulburner - Por qué es que el único cambio que te hiciste fue el traje y en el rostro solo te elevaste el pelo y le cambiaste el color??? No crees que sería más facil identificarte???-.

Playmaker - Me dió pereza hacer a mi avatar más complejo como el tuyo ok?-.

Soulburner - Si...claro si tu lo dices(Y como es que tiene buenas notas???)-.

Despúes del viaje por Link Vrains, ambos duelistas encontraron a sus objetivos, Los Caballeros de Hanoi, una organización de Ciberterrorismo en Link Vrains, cuyo objetivo es desconocido pero según parece buscan acabar con la Red, y buscan a personas con unas cartas especiales...

**En otra parte**

Un hombre de piel clara con pelo gris y ojos de color azul claro, con un traje blanco con trazados grises con una línea negra en el pecho y zapatos blancos, va por un pasillo hasta estar frente a una sombra...

??? - **Revolver-Sama** ellos han aparecido-.

Revolver -... Excelente... asi estaremos cerca de recuperar las cartas que mi padre les dió, es seguro que nuestros soldados no podrán hacer nada contra ellos-.

??? - Y... que hacemos entonces???-.

Revolver - Ya uno de esos dos ha mostrado una de esas cartas pero quiero ver si el otro tambien, pronto recuperaré el último recuerdo de mi padre o no **Specter**-.

Specter - Asi es Revolver-Sama-.

Revolver - (A ver si es verdad que son los más fuertes... aunque él tiene a un Talker falta ver si tiene al Dragón)-.

**Con nuestros protagonistas:**

Playmaker - Ve Decode Talker: **Decode End!!!-. (Lp: 2500)**

**Caballero de Hanoi - Lp: 0.**

Soulburner - Ve Salamangreat Violet Chimera: **Violet Soul!!!-. (Lp: 2100)****Caballero de Hanoi - Lp: 0.**

Playmaker - Estos si fueron más fáciles de lo normal, ni siquiera tuve que usar a otros Talker-.

Soulburner - Si y yo a mi Link 4-.

Playmaker - Pero logró adivinar tus estrategias y hacerte enojar fácilmente con lo de que eres repetitivo-.

Soulburner - Oh vamos no me vengas con eso-. Dijo bastante enojado.

Y en eso ambos empezaron a discutir con Yusaku matandose de la risa y Takeru enojandose y a la vez avergonzandose de que lo que decía Yusaku era verdad, todo esto lo hacían sin darse cuenta de que algo o alguien los estaba espiando...

**En Otro Lugar**

??? - Asi que Playmaker y Soulburner han vuelto a aparecer... **Zaizen**, manda al equipo DinoWarrior Delta-. Dijo una mujer entre las sombras viendo una pantalla que transmitia a los dos duelistas.

Akira Zaizen- Entendido Queen!!!-. Dijo dando una reverencia un hombre joven de piel clara con el pelo azul y azul verdoso con los ojos de color rosa palo, con un traje de negocios que consiste en una chaqueta azul con una camisa azul oscura por debajo, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.- ¡¡¡Necesitamos que vayas al sector 2814-T de Link Vrains **Go Onizuka!!!-.**

**De regreso con los Protas.**

Muuuuchos Chistes malos más tarde...

Playmaker - Bueno creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy vamonos ya-. Dijo escribiendo un codigo en su disco para salir, y la cosa podría haber terminado pero pero pero... .- Eh... sigo aquí???-. Dijo extrañado.

Soulburner - Hmm... yo tampoco puedo desconectarme... que raro... quien podría hacer algo asi???-.

Playmaker - Hay dos posibilidades: 1. Los únicos capaces de manipular los avatares son la gente de Sol Technologies, ellos controlan Link Vrains, asi que podrían ser ellos, o 2. Hanoi, ya que ellos son de las pocas organizaciones que pueden hackear los avatares, aunque bueno de por si hay muchas razones para capturarnos por nuestras cartas especiales -.

Soulburner - Y si es Hanoi entonces... por qué harían algo asi??? Si ya los hemos vencido muchas veces... Acaso... Crees que acaso el lider nos quiera enfrentar??? Si es asi le voy a dar una paliza-.

Playmaker - No lo se... según he escuchado el lider de Hanoi es de temer, dicen que tiene cartas que tan solo son una leyenda, ya que pocos o casi nadie han vivido para contarlo-.

Soulburner - Cartas de Leyendas??? Ay vamos que clase de cartas son???-.

Playmaker - Según dicen las leyendas de la Deep Web que Kusanagi-San visita a veces, los pocos que han tenido la suerte de escapar del lider, esas cartas son Cyberse, y sus nombre eran... To... To...To...Topo... Topo...-.

Soulburner - Toppo??? Como el de Dragon Ball Super???-.

Playmaker - No! Ni siquiera lo dije con dos t, a ver era... etto... Topologic-.

Soulburner - Tch no dan miedo a ver que es lo que los hace especial y cuantas personas han sobrevivido??? Según la Deep Web???-.

Playmaker - Sus efectos se activan cuando invocas monstruos en las Flechas Link y hay solo 3 personas que han visto esas cartas, y solo las han visto a lo lejos, y según los registros que han conseguido hay en total 150 usuarios que fueron derrotados y destruidos por esas cartas, hasta dicen que hay uno que destierra todas las cartas en el campo y regresa más fuerte-.

Soulburner - ... K VRGA??? EN SERIO???? KUSANAGI-SAN SACANOS DE AQUI!!!! NO QUIERO MORIR... aún tengo mucho por vivir: No le he dicho a Kiku que estoy enamorado de ella, no he sido reconocido como un gran campeón de duelos, no soy un millonario filantropo con un traje volador que puede ir al espacio, y sigo siendo virgen... no quiero morir!!!-. Dijo rogando estando arrodillado.

Kusanagi (Desde el disco de Soulburner) - No se preocupen no hay señales de Hanoi, y es una leyenda no se sabe si es verdad, lo único real y confirmado es que el lider lleva invicto por 150 victorias consecutivas, además ya estoy trabajando en un programa para sacarlos-. Dijo tranquilizando al chico que ya estaba de rodillas rezando.

Playmaker - ... con que te gusta Kiku eh???-. Dijo con cara picara.

Soulburner - Eh... etto...etto... bueno...-. En eso una voz interrumpe.

??? - Alto Ahi!!! ustedes creen que estan por encima de la ley, pues ni lo sueñen!!!-. Dijo una voz imponente en una D-Board cayendo cerca de donde ellos.

Soulburner - Espera... oh oh... creo que esta vez si tenemos problemas Playmaker-.

Playmaker - Por qué???Oh... ya vi quien es... estamos en problemas???-.

Soulburner - Tu que crees??? Es Go Unizuka uno de los Cazadores más confiables de todo Sol Technologies, tiene un récord de victorias alto, es además de nosotros uno de los pocos que puede presumir que ha vencido a los caballeros de Hanoi, aunque todavia sigue sin encontrar al lider-.

Playmaker - Oh... Mierda... creo que si estamos en problemas-.

Go Onizuka - Bueno ustedes dos mocosos solo les diré algo, no se metan en este tipo de cosas, ya que pueden salir malheridos, dejenselo a los profesionales como mi equipo y yo-. Dijo mientras era acompañado de muchos tipos con trajes similares a él.

Playmaker - Ni loco!-.

Go Unizuka - Oh!!! Un retador... Ya veo, bien si asi serán las cosas... chicos encargense del flamitas, yo me encargaré del Pelo parado-.

Soulburner - A QUIEN LE DICES FLAMITAS??? MASTODONTE DESCEREBRADO!!!!-. Dijo encabronado mientras ardía en flamas.

Playmaker - Calmate Soulburner, bien acepto el reto-. Y asi este subió a su D-Board y fueron a la pista de Datos más cercana [Pista de Datos: Algo como los estadios de los Riding Duel en 5ds, y no son los vientos de la Data Storm] y ahí empezaron su Duelo.

**Duelo:****Playmaker - Lp: 4000.****Go Onizuka - Lp: 4000.**

Go Onizuka - Yo comenzaré activo la carta mágica Gouki Preparation, con esto puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo Gouki desde mi mano negando sus efectos, Invoco a Gouki Twistcobra, luego activo desde mi mano el efecto de Gouki Moonsault, regreso a Twistcobra a mi mano y lo invoco especialmente, y luego invoco de Modo Normal a Gouki Suprex desde mi mano y por su efecto invoco a Twistcobra de nuevo-.

_Gouki Preparation: Carta Mágica._

_Invoca de Modo Especial un monstruo "Gouki" desde tu mano, pero este ve sus efectos negados. Una vez por turno, mientras esta carta este en el Cementerio, puedes desterrar esta carta y un monstruo "Gouki", entonces selecciona un Monstruo Link "Gouki" en tu Campo, y si lo haces, este gana ATK igual al ATK del Monstruo Desterrado._

_Gouki Twistcobra: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 3 / ATK 1600 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Guerrero / Atributo: TIERRA._

_Efecto: (Efecto Rápido): Puedes Sacrificar 1 monstruo "Gouki", y después seleccionar 1 monstruo "Gouki" que controles; hasta el final de este turno, éste gana ATK igual al ATK original del monstruo Sacrificado. Si esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "Gouki" en tu Deck, excepto "Gouki Twistcobra". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Gouki Twistcobra" una vez por turno._

_Gouki Moonsault: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 6 / ATK 1900 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Guerrero / Atributo: TIERRA._

_Efecto: Puedes mostrar esta carta en tu mano, y después selecciona 1 monstruo "Gouki" que controles, excepto "Gouki Moonsault"; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano y, si lo haces, devuelve ese monstruo a la mano. Puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo Link "Gouki" en tu Cementerio; devuélvelo al Extra Deck, y después puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo "Gouki" en tu Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Gouki Moonsault" una vez por turno._

_Gouki Suprex: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Guerrero / Atributo: TIERRA._

_Efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo "Gouki". Si esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "Gouki" en tu Deck, excepto "Gouki Suprex". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Gouki Suprex" una vez por turno._

Go Onizuka - Coloco una boca abajo y eso es todo (A ver si es verdad lo que dicen de ti Playmaker)-.

Playmaker - Mi turno ROBO!!! Invoco a APK Launcher, con su efecto puedo agregar una carta Cyberse desde mi mano, añado a Micro Coder, además activo desde mi mano el efecto de Boot Staggered, como invoque a un Cyberse de Modo Normal puedo invocarlo especialmente, entonces activo la magia continua Cynet Codec y uso el efecto de Micro Coder desde mi mano, usandolo como material para una Invocación Link de un monstruo Code Talker-.

_APK Launcher: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1400 / DEF 500 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial; puedes agregar un Monstruo de Tipo Cyberse desde tu Deck a tu Mano, por el resto de este turno no puedes invocar monstruos de Modo Especial, excepto Monstruos Cyberse. Cuando esta carta es usada como material Link para la Invocación Link de un Monstruo Cyberse, el Monstruo Invocado gana el Siguiente Efecto:_

_Puede Atacar tantas veces como Marcadores Link posea._

_Boot Staggered: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 5 / ATK 2300 / DEF 500 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Cuando un monstruo Cyberse es Invocado de Modo Normal a tu Campo: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Boot Staggered" una vez por turno. Cuando esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial 1 "Stag Token" (Cyberse/TIERRA/Nivel 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

_Cynet Codec: Carta Mágica Continua._

_Si uno o más monstruos "Code Talker" en el Deck Extra son Invocados de Modo Especial a tu Campo (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes seleccionar 1 de esos monstruos; añade a tu mano 1 monstruo Cyberse en tu Deck con el mismo Atributo, y además por el resto de este turno no puedes Invocar de Modo Especial monstruos desde el Deck Extra, excepto monstruos Cyberse (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). Este turno no puedes añadir a la mano por el efecto de "Cynet Codec" otros monstruos con ese mismo Atributo, y sólo puedes activar el efecto de "Cynet Codec" una vez por Cadena._

_Micro Coder: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Si un monstruo Cyberse que controlas fuera a ser usado como Material Link para un monstruo "Code Talker", esta carta en tu mano también puede ser usada como material. Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio desde tu mano o Campo como material para la Invocación Link de un monstruo "Code Talker": puedes añadir a tu mano 1 Mágica/Trampa "Cynet" en tu Deck, o, si esta carta en el Campo fue usada como material, puedes añadir 1 monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 4 en su lugar. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Micro Coder" una vez por turno._

Go Onizuka - (Una invocación Link...)-.

Playmaker - **Aparece! El circuito que nos guia hacia el Futuro!** Las condiciones de Invocación son al menos 2 monstruos de Efecto! Utilizo a App Launcher! Boot Staggered! Y de mi Mano a Micro Coder! Colocandolos en los marcadores Link! Circuito combinado! **Invocación Link!** **Aparece! Link-3 Decode Talker!!!-.**

_Decode Talker: Monstruo Link / ATK 2300 / Link-3 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas:_ _Arriba al Centro, Abajo a la Derecha, Abajo a la Izquierda._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos de Efecto._

_Efecto: Gana 500 ATK por cada monstruo al que apunte. Cuando tu adversario activa una carta o efecto que selecciona una o más cartas que controles (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar 1 monstruo al que esta carta apunte; niega la activación y, si lo haces, destruye esa carta._

Go Onizuka - Ese es entonces tu Link 3 eh... pense que como muchos decian tendrias un Link 4, Tch esto será fácil-. Dijo con un gran tono de confianza y un tanto burlon.

Playmaker - Activo el efecto Micro Coder, y añado Cynet Optimization de mi deck a la mano y el de Cynet Codec que me permite añadir al nivel 5 SIMM Tablir de mi Deck a la Mano y uso su efecto regresando a mi mano a APK Launcher e invocandolo a uno de los enlaces de Decode Talker-.

_SIMM Tablir: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 5 / ATK 0 / DEF 1800 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Puedes mostrar esta carta en tu mano, y después selecciona 1 monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 4 en tu Cementerio; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano a tu zona a la que apunte un Monstruo Link enlazado que controles y, si lo haces, devuelve el monstruo seleccionado a la mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "SIMM Tablir" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Y ahora activo la carta magica continua Cynet Optimization, pero antes de mi mano activo el efecto de Backup Secretary si controlo un Cyberse la invoco especialmente-.

_Cynet Optimization: Carta Mágica Continua._

_Si tu monstruo "Code Talker" batalla, tu adversario no puede activar cartas o efectos hasta el final del Damage Step. Durante tu Main Phase, puedes: inmediatamente después de que se resuelva este efecto, Invocar de Modo Normal 1 monstruo Cyberse, y además no puedes Invocar monstruos de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra por el resto de este turno, excepto monstruos Cyberse (aun si esta carta deja el Campo). Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Cynet Optimization" una vez por turno._

_Backup Secretary: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 3 / ATK 1200 / DEF 800 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Si controlas un monstruo Cyberse, puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial (desde tu mano). Sólo puedes Invocar de Modo Especial a "Backup Secretary" una vez por turno de esta forma._

Playmaker - Y ahora por el efecto de Cynet Optimization e invoco a Code Exporter sacrificando a Backup Secretary-.

_Code Exporter: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 5 / ATK 500 / DEF 2300 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: VIENTO._

_Efecto: Si un monstruo Cyberse que controlas fuera a ser usado como Material Link para un monstruo "Code Talker", esta carta en tu mano también puede ser usada como material. Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio desde la mano o el Campo como material para la Invocación Link de un monstruo "Code Talker": puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 4 o menor en tu Cementerio; añádelo a tu mano, o si esta carta en el Campo fue usada como material, puedes Invocarlo de Modo Especial en su lugar, pero niega sus efectos. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Code Exporter" una vez por turno._

Go Onizuka - Un monstruo de 500 y otro con 0 de ataque... que intentas???-.

Playmaker - (Un plan de contingencia) activo el efecto de Decode Talker gana 500 de ataque por cada monstruo que apunte y como tambien tienes a uno apuntandolo gana en total 1500 de ataque: **Power Integration!!!**

**Decode Talker - ATK: 2300 -- 3800.**

Go Onizuka - 3800 de ataque... interesante-.

Playmaker - Además por el efecto de APK Launcher Decode Talker puede atacar tantas veces como Marcadores Link posea asi que puede atacar 3 veces, esto se acabo-.

Go Onizuka - No lo creo!!! Activo una Trampa Gouki Time Out, con esto si mi oponente controla uno o más monstruos con 1500 o más de ataque y cuento con dos o más monstruos Gouki en mi campo, esos monstruos tuyos no pueden atacar-.

_Gouki Time Out: Carta Trampa._

_Si controlas dos o más monstruos "Gouki" en tu campo, y tu Oponente cuenta con uno o más monstruos cuyo ATK sea 1500 o más; los monstruos que en ese momento controle tu oponente no pueden atacar._

Go Onizuka - Vaya... parece que tu esfuerzo fue en vano-. Dijo presumiendo.

Playmaker - No de hecho ya tenía un plan de contingencia al ver mi mano jeje-. Dijo sonriente.

Go Onizuka - Que dijiste????!!!!!-.

Playmaker - De mi mano activo Cynet Fusion envio los materiales desde mi mano y campo, para invocar a un monstruo por Fusión-.

Go Onizuka - PUEDES INVOCAR POR FUSIÓN???!!!-.

_Cynet Fusion: Carta Mágica._

_Invoca por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión Cyberse desde tu Deck Extra, usando monstruos en tu mano o Campo como Material de Fusión. Si no controlas monstruos en la Zona de Monstruos Extra, también puedes desterrar hasta 1 Monstruo de Enlace Cyberse en tu Cementerio como Material de Fusión._

Playmaker - **Las A****lmas fuertes se unen para llamar al gran guerrero venenoso! Aparece con una gran fuerza legendaria! Invocación por Fusión! Manifiestate Guerrero con la Espada Venenosa! Nivel 7! Viruscode Talker!!!-.**

_Viruscode Talker: Monstruo de Fusión / Nivel 7 / ATK 2300 / DEF 2000 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Materiales: 1 Monstruo Link Cyberse 1 o más monstruo Cyberse._

_Efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada por Fusión usando monstruos "Code" o "Code Talker" como materiales: Puedes seleccionar a uno de estos Materiales; esta carta gana ATK igual al número de Niveles o Marcadores Link que posea el monstruo seleccionado 500. Cuando esta carta batalla contra un monstruo que haya sido invocado de Modo Especial desde el Extra Deck, esta carta gana 1000 de ATK/DEF, y el monstruo de tu oponente pierde 500 de ATK/DEF y si ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflinge daño perforador. Tu adversario no puede activar cartas o efectos en respuesta a la activación de este efecto. Si esta carta Invocada por Fusión que controla es destruida en Batalla o por efectos de cartas: Puedes añadir un monstruo Cyberse Tuner, o un monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 5 o mayor desde tu Deck._

Playmaker - Activo el efecto de Viruscode Talker gana 500 de ataque por cada nivel o marcadores link que posea uno de sus materiales, asi selecciono a Code Exporter de Nivel 5, ganando 2500 de ataque, luego activo la carta de equipo Cynet Virus, con esto una vez por turno, destierro un monstruo Code Talker Link en mi Cementerio, y el monstruo equipado puede atacar tantas veces como Marcadores Link tenga el monstruo desterrado, con esto destierro a Decode Talker y Viruscode puede atacar tres veces-.

_Cynet Virus: Carta Mágica de Equipo._

_Esta carta solo puede ser equipada Monstruos Cyberse. Una vez por turno, puedes desterrar un monstruo Link "Code Talker" en tu Cementerio, el monstruo equipado puede atacar un número de veces igual al número de marcadores Link del monstruo desterrado. Si no destierras un monstruo, esta carta es destruida y el monstruo equipado pierde 500 ATK._

**Viruscode Talker - ATK: 2300 -- 4800.**

Go Onizuka - 4800 DE ATAQUE Y PUEDE ATACAR TRES VECES?!!!!-.

Playmaker - Como fue invocado despúes de la activación de tu carta puede atacar, ve Viruscode Talker: **Viruscode Hacking!!!-**.

**Go Onizuka - Lp: 4000 - 2900 - 3000 - 3200 -- 0.**

Go Onizuka cayó de su tabla pero en eso fue agarrado por Playmaker dejandolo en un edificio, en eso ve a Soulburner acabando con los otros duelistas de una buena vez y llegando con él.

Soulburner - Oye Kusanagi-San termino el programa-.

Playmaker - Vamonos entonces-. Y ambos se desconectaron.

**En el mundo real**

Kusanagi - Uf que bien que lo termine a tiempo, estan bien???-.

Yusaku - Estamos bien gracias por todo Kusanagi-San-.

Takeru - Al final esos tipos no fueron tan dificiles-.

Yusaku - Y por qué usaste la Link Reincarnation???-.

Takeru - Oh eh... bueno... eh...-.

Y ambos empezaron a reirse de lo típico de Takeru, dice una cosa, pero siempre se contradice...

**Mientras tanto.**

Torre de Sol Technologies.

Oficina de Queen:

Una mujer entre las sombras estaba tomando un trago un tanto molesta mientras observaba en las pantallas lo sucedido con el equipo...

Queen - Vaya Vaya asi que... primera vez que fallan eh... ustedes han sido mis soldados de mayor confianza, esta vez se los dejaré pasar, pero que sepan que no quiero más errores de su parte si no quieren que los haga desaparecer de este mundo... Entendieron???-. Dijo completamente enojada hacía sus soldados.

Go Onizuka - Entendido Queen, solo necesitamos nuevas cartas para enfrentarlo a él y a su sidekick [compañero]-.

Queen - Bien si eso es lo que buscan... Hayami!!!-.

En eso una es una mujer delgada, de piel pálida y ojos verdes, con cabello largo castaño claro atado por detrás de las orejas con horquillas rojas, vistiendo un traje color carbón con una camisa blanca y una corbata rosa, apareció bastante apresurada y nerviosa.

Risa Hayami - Ha... Hai!!! Aqui estoy Queen, a ver... a ver... aqui están, vamos a darles cartas de soporte para sus decks listo-.

Queen - Bien Hayami puedes irte, y ustedes tambien... Ah y Hayami-.

Hayami - Hai!!!-.

Queen - Llama a Zaizen ahora mismo-.

Hayami - Entendido-.

Luego de unos minutos de que los soldados y la chica se fueran, Zaizen llegó.

Akira - Me llamaba Queen??? Qué se le ofrece???-.

Queen - Veo que no solo tenemos problemas con Hanoi, si no que ahora tenemos a esos dos mocosos, quiero que encuentres la manera de obtener sus cartas especiales-.

Akira - Cartas especiales???-.

Queen - Esos mocosos son los niños que fueron parte del proyecto Hanoi, del Doctor Kogami, ellos tienen cartas especiales que les fueron dadas durante el proyecto, necesito que las consigas, no confio en que ellos puedan ganarles, asi que necesito que busques la forma de encontrar a esos hackers y quien les ayuda y los destruyas si es necesario-.

Akira - Pro...ye...cto... Hanoi... espere... por qué yo???-. Dijo algo asustado.

Queen - No preguntes solo hazlo... o quieres acaso que tu hermanita sepa la verdad sobre ti???-. Dijo viendole con una cara maliciosa pero con una sonrisa que reflejaba un jaque mate.

Akira - Tch... en...ten..dido-. Dijo retirandose.

Queen - Quien diría que tu hijo buscaría venganza Kogami... veamos si es que tu proyecto de verdad cumplió su objetivo...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno el primer Duelo completo que hago, auque solo fueron dos turnos, y aclaro:

\- Yusaku si tendrá su Deck Cyberse, pero con cartas que me ayuden a hacer el duelo espectacular, ah y habrá Talkers de diversos metodos de Invocación.

-Takeru será un recurso de Comedia tipo Yusaku: Flame. Takeru: Ai.[Osea Yusaku el sabelotodo y Takeru el tonto que presume]

\- Respecto a los otros personajes:

1\. Todos los personajes de Vrains estarán, pero es un Universo diferente, por lo que tendrán vidas diferentes, asi como personalidades diferentes (Ejemplo: Yusaku tiene algo de Ai, en lo de ser gracioso).

2\. El Deck de Revolver estará más enfocado en los Rokket, los Borreload y los Topologic, asi que no será un Deck completo de dragones de diversos nombres.

3\. Los otros lo que tendrán son soportes para sus Decks, tales como las Trickstar de Aoi, o bueno un nuevo Salamangreat para Takeru.

4\. Habrán nuevos personajes y otros del anime que casi no tuvieron participación (Al menos los que pueda) tendrán hasta duelos.

5\. En el mundo real todos tendrán Decks diferentes.

\- Ah y el máximo de Link será el Link 6 como en el Anime.

Y bueno... eso es todo

Bye bye


	3. Capítulo 3: La Tristeza (01-03 14:53:43)

Una joven de piel clara, con cabello castallo y ojos café se encontraba caminando despúes de un día de clases bastante cansado, ella realmente no se encontraba feliz, ella en esos momentos se encontraba yendo hacía su hogar en un gran apartamento...

**Narra Aoi:**

Mi nombre es Aoi Zaizen, tengo 16 años, soy una chica que estudia en la Den City High School, tengo un hermano mayor, o bueno hermanastro, realmente no somos hermanos de sangre, lo último que supe de mi verdadera familia, es que mi padre biologico nos abandonó y mi madre se caso con un hombre de negocios y ahi adquirí el apellido Zaizen, me cuesta a veces recordar esa parte de mi infancia, y en la actualidad la única familia que me queda... es mi hermano, y no es que tengamos la típica relación cliché de Oni-Chan, y todo eso, la verdad es que él y yo... no nos llevamos muy bien, él desde que era una niña siempre había tenido problemas, a veces me cuesta recordar que clase de problemas tenía, pero siempre me trata como una niña, pese a mi edad, ¡Ay siempre es tan molesto! Nunca me deja ser como yo quiero ser...

**Narrador:**

En ese momento Aoi entró a su habitación dejando su mochila en el sofa y empezando a ver la televisión cuando en eso un robot apareció:

Robot - Aoi-Chan, lamento informarle que su hermano no se encuentra aqui debido a que...-. En eso Aoi la interrumpe.

Aoi - Ya se! Su trabajo, debe mantener su puesto de alto prestigio y por eso no puede venir si quiera para verme, ya eso lo tengo más que claro-. Dijo con un tono que reflejaba rencor.

Robot - Aún asi este le dejó un mensaje-. Entonces empezó a reproducir el mensaje mostrando a Akira en una pantalla.

Akira (Mensaje) - Hola Aoi, ahora mismo no me encuentro aqui debido a que fuí asignado a un trabajo muy importante en Link Vrains, relacionado con Hanoi y los Hackers Playmaker y Soulburner, debido a la derrota de Go Onizuka, ahora mismo mi posición esta comprometida asi que puede que no vaya estar esta semana en casa, aún asi deje comprados algunos alimentos para que comas bien, y programe a este robot para que preparara el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, espero que puedas comprenderlo y sigas siendo una buena chica y saques buenas notas, adios te quiero hermanita-. Y en eso se apaga el mensaje y el robot pregunta.

Robot - Desea que le haga algo de cenar???-.

Aoi - No gracias no siento hambre creo que iré a dormir no siento hambre-.

Robot - Según mis datos eso no esta bien quiere que analice su condición actual???-.

Aoi - No gracias es solo que no tengo ganas-. Dijo para luego irse a su habitación.

Entonces ella volvió a encender la tv pero esta era la de su cuarto, ella veía las noticias sobre los "Hackers Aliados de Hanoi" Playmaker y Soulburner, diciendo que ellos eran de Hanoi y que fingian vencerlos para ganar prestigio y al final tomar control de la red.

Aoi - En serio?!!! Estan locos como alguien asi de genial como Playmaker podría hacer algo asi...

**Narra Aoi:**

Es que es verdad, como alguien asi de genial, impresionante, increible,... guapo, sería capaz de engañar a la gente, desearía en verdad conocerlo, ojala pudiera tenerlo frente a mi y decirle que lo amo, que quiero estar con él... a veces él me recuerda... a un niño, que siempre veo en mis sueños, siempre en mis sueños soy una niña y él siempre esta ahi esperandome... que siginificará??? Ay joder es como si mi mente se bloqueqra en esos momentos!!! Pero al final... ni siquiera se si algún día podría conocer a la persona detrás de ese avatar... aunque quizas no debería esperanzarme mucho... no me ha servido de nada tener esperanza por todo tipo de cosas, como que mi hermano pueda ver que no soy una niña, poder saber algo sobre mi verdadero padre, y a veces... en verdad desearía ver a mamá y al padre de mi hermanastro, desde aquel incidente solo he vivido desgracias y sufrimiento, y ahora que mi hermano tiene un gran trabajo y se podría decir que lo tengo todo... me siento triste... me siento sola... me siento que no soy nadie...

**Narrador:**

En ese momento Aoi empezó a sentirse deprimida, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran, en eso ella pensó en ir a Link Vrains para aliviar su dolor, puesto a que ella tiene un secreto que oculta de todo mundo, incluso de su hermano, ella es Blue Angel, ella aún asi decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para aliviar la situación...

**Sueño:**

Aoi se encontraba en un lugar, ella se vió que ahora era una niña, ellausaba un vestido amarillo con una camisa verde debajo. Su cabello era atado en dos coletas con pajaritas azules. Ella tenía en sus manos un peluche de la Dark Magician Girl, y se veia algo asustada y triste, viendo a su madre y padrasto desvanecerse en fuego, del susto ella fue caminando hacia atras hasta resbalarce con agua, cayendo hasta lo que parecía una celda con una ventana, entonces con un poco de miedo fue hacia la ventana, y la puerta que la contenía se abrió, haciendo que ella se alegrara, entonces fue caminando hasta un lugar donde habian unas sombras que parecian niños deprimidos, pero en eso un niño de las sombras se le acercó y le ofreció la mano, sintiendo detrás de ese niño a un angel de luz, pero en eso... de repente todo empezó a inundarse y frente a ella aparecieron sombras envueltas en agua con ojos rojos sonriendo de forma maliciosa...

-CORRE!!!-. Dijo el niño misterioso mientras era arrastrado por una de las sombras.

Aoi - Espera!!!-. Dijo tratando de agarrar al niño, pero...

En ese momento un monstruo de las sombras apareció frente a ella volviendose cada vez más grande y dibujandose en su cara una sonrisa macabra se lanzó hacía ella cuando de repente...

DESPIERTA!!!-. Oyó de repente despertando...

**Fin del Sueño:**

En ese momento ella despertó bastante confundida, y un tanto aterrada siendo más notorio por estar sudando bastante, en ese instante ella decidió buscar una manera de entretenerse y quitarse esta pesadilla repentina de encima.

Aoi - **Into the Vrains!!!-**. Dijo entrando a Link Vrains cambiando s su avatar.

Su avatar llamado Blue Angel, en honor a un personaje de un antiguo libro que solia leer de pequeña, su apariencia cambió por completo teniendo el cabello largo de color azul atado en dos coletas con pajaritas azules, sus ojos y cejas siendo de color azul y tiene un tatuaje de trébol verde en su mejilla derecha llevando un collar azul y pendientes rosados en forma de corazones alados. Su traje consta de una camisa blanca sin mangas con una corbata azul. Por debajo, lleva un vestido azul y rosado con volantes en forma de alas, y unas medias azules oscuras que llegan hasta sus muslos. Por último, tiene un par de alas blancas con patrones en forma de corazón rosa y en forma de trébol lavanda en cada ala.

Blue Angel - Bien entonces... Que Empiece el Espectaculo!!!-.

Presentador - **Oh!!! Increible aqui tenemos presente a nuestra duelista carisma favorita Blue Angel señoras y señores, será que alguien pueda quitarle su lugar como Duelisat Carisma, o ella y sus Trickstar barreran el piso con sus oponentes, quien se atreve?!!!-.**

??? - Yo me atrevo!!!-. Dijo alguien cerca del lugar con todo el público de Link Vrains.

Toda la gente en Link Vrains quedaron sorprendidos de que alguien se atreviera a desafiar a la chica...

Blue Angel - Huh!!! Asi que... una retadora bien acepto el duelo como te llamas???-.

Yokai Girl - Llamame Yokai Girl ahora si preparate para esta batalla voy a vencerte!!!-. Dijo una chica con un traje negro enteriso con estilo de enfermera fantasmal con cola de demonio y un sombrero de bruja.

Blue Angel - Esta bien vamos alla-.

Ambas entonces se montaron en sus D-Boards y empezaron su lucha.

**Duelo**

**Blue Angel - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5**

**Yokai Girl - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5**

Blue Angel - Yo comenzaré, Invoco a Trickstar Candina, activo su efecto y agrego una carta Trickstar-. (Mano: 5)

_Trickstar Candina: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 400 / Tipo: Hada / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "Trickstar" en tu Deck. Cada vez que tu adversario activa una Carta Mágica/de Trampa, inflige 200 puntos de daño a tu adversario inmediatamente después de que ésta se resuelva._

Blue Angel - De mi mano activo el efecto de Lilybell, cuando ella es agregada a mi mano excepto por un robo, la invoco especialmente-. (Mano: 4)

_Trickstar Lilybell: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 2 / ATK 800 / DEF 2000 / Tipo: Hada / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Si esta carta es añadida a tu mano, excepto robándola: puedes Invocarla de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Trickstar Lilybell" una vez por turno. Esta carta puede atacar directamente. Cuando esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Trickstar" en tu Cementerio; añádelo a tu mano._

Blue Angel - Luego regreso a ambas a mi mano e invoco dos Trickstar Lycoris, puedo invocarlas especialmente regresando a mi mano un monstruo Trickstar-. (Mano: 4)

_Trickstar Lycoris: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 3 / ATK 1600 / DEF 1200 / Tipo: Hada / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: (Efecto Rápido): puedes mostrar esta carta en tu mano, y después selecciona 1 monstruo "Trickstar" que controles, excepto "Trickstar Lycoris"; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial y, si lo haces, devuelve ese monstruo a la mano. Cada vez que una o más cartas son añadidas a la mano de tu adversario, inflíjele 200 puntos de daño por cada una. _

Blue Angel - Luego activo mi magia de campo Trickstar Light Stage, cuando es activada añado una Trickstar de mi Deck a la mano, eligo a Trickstar Narkissus-. (Mano: 4)

_Trickstar Light Stage: Carta Mágica de Campo._

_Cuando esta carta es activada: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo "Trickstar" en tu Deck. Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 carta Colocada en la Zona de Magia y Trampas de tu adversario; mientras esta carta esté en la Zona del Campo, esa carta Colocada no puede ser activada hasta la End Phase, y tu adversario debe activarla durante la End Phase o mandarla al Cementerio. Cada vez que un monstruo "Trickstar" que controles inflige daño de batalla o de efecto a tu adversario, inflige 200 puntos de daño a tu adversario._

Blue Angel - Ahora si preparate para esto, activo mi carta mágica Trickstar Vision con ello invoco especialmente negando sus efectos y reduciendo su ataque a la mitad a una Trickstar, regresa al escenario Candina-. (Mano: 2)

_Trickstar Vision: Carta Mágica._

_Invoca de Modo Especial 1 monstruo "Trickstar" en tu mano, pero su ATK se reduce a la mitad, y además ve sus efectos negados (si los tiene), y después cada jugador roba 1 carta. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Trickstar Vision" por turno._

Blue Angel - Luego ambas robamos 1 carta y ahora activo el efecto de mi Lycoris, cuando agregas una carta a tu mano recibes 200 puntos de daño al contar con dos recibes 400 de daño además el efecto de la magia de Campo Trickstar Light Stage cuando una Trickstar inflinge daño, esta carta te inflinge otros 200 puntos de daño por cada una siendo 400-. (Mano: 3)

**Yokai Girl - Lp: 4000 - 400 - 400: 3200.**

Blue Angel - Y no solo eso, de mi mano activo el efecto de mi Trickstar Narkissus cuando mi oponente recibe daño de efecto, puedo invocarla especialmente-. (Mano: 2)

_Trickstar Narkissus: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1000 / DEF 1800 / Tipo: Hada / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Si tu adversario recibe daño de efecto (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Trickstar Narkissus" una vez por turno. Cada vez que tu adversario activa un efecto de monstruo en su mano o Cementerio, inflige 200 puntos de daño a tu adversario inmediatamente después de que éste se resuelva._

Blue Angel - Ahora si... todo esta hecho... **Aparece! El circuito de los Sueños y Esperanzas!-.**

Yokai Girl - No inventes una Invocación Link?!!! Oh oh-.

Blue Angel - Las condiciones son dos monstruos Trickstar, utilizo a Candina y a Narkissus! **Invocación Link! ****Aparece En el Escenario! Link-2 Trickstar Holly Angel!!!-.**

Yokai Girl - (Mierda... su as)-.

_Trickstar Holly Angel: Monstruo Link / ATK 2000 / Link-2 / Tipo: Hada / Atributo: LUZ / Flechas: ️️Abajo a la Izquierda y Abajo a la Derecha._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruo "Trickstar"._

_Efecto: Cada vez que uno o más monstruos "Trickstar" son Invocados de Modo Normal o Especial a una o más zonas a las que apunte esta carta, inflige 200 puntos de daño a tu adversario. Los monstruos "Trickstar" a los que apunte esta carta no pueden ser destruidos en batalla o por efectos de cartas. Si tu adversario recibe daño por el efecto de un monstruo "Trickstar": hasta el final de este turno esta carta gana ATK igual al daño que recibió._

Blue Angel - Jejeje bien veamos que tan capaz eres coloco 1 boca abajo y termino mi turno-. (Mano: 1)

Yokai - Bueno es mi turno ROBO!!!-.

Blue Angel - Activo el efecto de mis Lycoris-.

**Yokai Girl - Lp: 3200 - 400: 2800.**

Blue Angel - Y ahora con Light Stage recibes 200 por cada daño-.

**Yokai Girl - Lp: 2800 - 400: 2400.**

Yokai - (Rayos me quitó casi la mitad de la vida y ni siquiera invoco nada)-.

Blue Angel - Bien este es el final-.

Yokai Girl - Que?!!!-.

Blue Angel - Activo mi Trampa Trickstar Reincarnation con esto debes de desterrar toda tu mano y robar la misma cantidad de cartas-.

_Trickstar Reincarnation: Carta Trampa._

_Destierra toda la mano de tu adversario y, si lo haces, éste roba la misma cantidad de cartas. Puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo "Trickstar" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial._

Yokai - QUE?!!!!-. Dijo mientras veia con una gota como su mano era desterrada y salian sus nuevas cartas.

Blue Angel - Asi que robaste 6, por lo que las Lycoris inflingen 1200 de daño cada una siendo 2400 y con Light Stage recibes 400, además si hubieras tenido más puntos de vida Holly Angel por su efecto tendría 4400 de ataque y como mis Lycoris estan en sus flechas no serían destruidas, asi que... listas chicas?!!!-. Dijo viendo a sus monstruos

Yokai Girl - Oh no-.

Blue Angel - **Trick Angel Combo!!!-.**

**Yokai Girl - Lp: 2400 - 2400 - 400: 0.**

Blue Angel - YATTA!!! Ese fue un Duelo algo corto pero oye no te sientas mal por la derrota seguro que mejorarás-. Dijo con una cara risueña hacia su oponente.

Yokai Girl - Rayos!!! no pude ni siquiera usar a mis monstruos-.

Blue Angel - Quizas en la próxima los uses y quien sabe y logres ganarme-.

Yokai Girl - Lo intentaré creeme-. Dijo decidida y dandole el puño a lo que ella con gusto le regresó el gesto.- Ahora serás mi rival-.

Blue Angel - Eh... rival?!!! Eh bueno esta bien aunque... no nos conocemos en verdad... y sería difícil ser rivales... y...-.

Yokai Girl - No te preocupes primero: Soy una chica. Segundo: Será en Link Vrains que seremos rivales. Tercero: Conozcamonos mejor y un día acordamos de revelar nuestra identidad a la otra. Que te parece???-.

Blue Angel - Esta bien-. Dijo con una gota de anime.

Yokai Girl - Genial nos vemos-. Dijo para luego desconectarse.

Blue Angel - Vaya chica, no se por qué decidí acabar con el duelo rápido, creo que de verdad no me siento muy bien, quizas con más duelos pueda hacer algo... me pregunto quien será ella en la vida real-.

**Mientras tanto:**

Takeru - Oye Kiku, perdon por la intervención en tu casa, tu mamá me dijo que podía pasar asi que...-. Dijo y en eso notó que estaba conectada y en eso se desconecta.

Kiku - No puedo creer que perdí ante mi Idolo, aún asi fue genial, pude decirle que seamos rivales, pude verla de cerca, retarla, incluso vi a Holly Angel, incluso me dijo que estaba bien si nos volviamos amigas en el futuro... KYAAAAAA!!!! Solo me falta decirle a Soulburner que es muy guapo-. Dijo emocionada a más no poder pero en eso Takeru escuchó todo y con la última parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse al nivel de Hinata, pero Kiku no se percato de él.

Takeru - (Ella esta enamorada de mi avatar)-. Pensó sintiendo que en cualquier momento saldría volando.

Kiku - Haaa me imagino como sería en la vida real si lo conociera, siendo un galan, amable, con dinero, un ferrari o un lamborghini, con una mansion de 3 pisos, con muchas mascotas, que sea un idol famoso y... y...-. En eso se percata de algo.- Eh... Takeru!!! Oye que te pasa y cuando entraste a mi habitación??? Eh... oye en serio que te pasa-.

En ese momento Takeru estaba en el piso tirado, completamente blanco, sin expresion alguna, como si mil agujas le hayan dado en el corazon y una estaca lo remató como si fuera un vampiro.

Takeru - (Diosito deja de mandarme señales que quieres de mi??? Por qué tengo que sufrir en el amor?!!!)-. Pensó completamente derrotado tratando de aguantar las lagrimas...

**De regreso con Blue Angel.**

Despúes del duelo, Aoi como Blue Angel siguió en Link Vrains divirtiendose con todo tipo de duelos, contra toda clase de duelistas...

**Narra Aoi:**

A veces pienso que Link Vrains es un lugar que refleja como uno quiere ser en verdad, y es un lugar donde se puede escapar de la realidad que la atormenta, puede que sea una chica normal que asiste a la escuela, que sus compañeros tratan de aprovecharse de mi inteligencia, pero aqui siento que puedo ser libre y volar como un ángel, pero... aún sintiendome libre, no me siento feliz, creo que mi vida solo es de tristeza, la única familia que me queda es mi hermano, y el nunca esta ahi para mi en los momentos que más lo necesito... siempre pensar en eso me deprime, y usó Link Vrains como un escape a ese terror, un terror que se llama... realidad.

Continurá...

* * *

Bueno un nuevo capitulo, no he hecho nada porque andaba haciendo trabajos en la escuela y todo eso (Prometo que despúes de la escuela le meteré caña a esto pese a que es mi primera historia tengo algo planeado con las otras series de Yu-Gi-Oh!) y bueno espero que me haya quedado mejor los duelos con este nuevo estilo, y ahora que ya presenté al prota, a su interes romántico, a su amigo y todo eso se podría decir que ya puedo empezar con lo bueno, asi que espero que todo este bien, todo este correcto y todos que me alegro, como dicen todo mundo compartanlo si quieren y bueno no es youtube asi que ni yo se como va la cosa...

Paz.


	4. Capítulo 4: El Lider Re (01-03 14:53:31)

**Pov de Revolver:**Toda mi vida siempre ha sido una locura o una tragedia... era un niño alegre que le agradaba acostarse en los campos de flores y mirar arriba en el cielo... esas memorias siguen presentes en mi... no tenía problemas de los que pensar en ese entonces solo estaba emocionado por el mundo que se extendía ante mis ojos, hasta que todo cambió... las nubes se volvieron oscuras para mi alma y todo lo que me rodeaba era un deseo... un deseo de venganza...

Specter - Revolver-Sama en que esta pensando ahora???-.

Revolver - Specter... no te habia visto venir, solo pensaba un poco en como las mareas que mueven el tiempo nos han dado esta vida-.

Specter - Usted a veces piensa bastante en eso es de esperarse de usted-.

Revolver - Y que es lo que necesitas???-.

Specter - Una recluta quiere hablar con usted-.

Revolver - Recluta??? No hemos tenido mujeres en nuestro grupo aparte de Baira, además sabes que solo los participantes de aquel proyecto son parte de la organización-.

Specter - Uno de los participantes se retiró y su hija lo descubrió parece que quiere ser parte de los Caballeros de Hanoi y obtuvó un acceso a nuestra base de operaciones por su padre-.

Revolver - Debí de imaginar esa situación pero es raro que una joven quiera participar de nuestro objetivo... o bueno nuestro objetivo secundario-.

Specter - Entonces... hablará con ella o...-.

Revolver - Traela, de por si aqui quitando a Baira todos son hombres, y aunque sea tener un desahogo femenino no estaria mal...

Specter -...-.

Revolver - No lo saques de contexto o te mato-.

Specter - No lo haré-. En eso va a una puerta virtual y coloca una contraseña.

\--Acceso Concedido--

**Pov Narrador.**

Entonces de la puerta aparece una chica con un avatar que consistia en un gran vestido verde menta con detalles de flores rojas y amarillas, la chica era de cabello anaranjado con algunos detalles en negro, y con unos aretes dorados, la chica al ver la puerta abrirse se asustó un poco haciendo que se golpeará por error al resbalarse dejando a los dos con una gota.

??? - Auch Auch itaitaitai Oh... eh... ho...hola-. Dijo algo apenada y un tanto roja de la vergüenza.

Revolver - Como te llamas???-.

Manami - Eh... bueno me... mi nombre es... Manami Tsukino... un gu...gusto-. Dijo muy nerviosa viendo fijamente a Revolver...

Entonces este fue caminando hacia ella, estando frente a frente, él manteniendo su seriedad y ella casi que se derretía de la vergüenza...

Revolver - Crees que tienes lo necesario para ser parte de Hanoi solo porque tu papi te dió una invitación?-.

Manami - Etto... s...si...-.

Revolver - No te escucho-.

Manami - S...si-.

Revolver - No te escucho-.

Manami - QUE SI QUIERO SER PARTE DE HANOI!!!-.

Revolver - Ay no tenias que gritar tan duro-. Dijo tocandose la oreja.- Buscas dejarme sordo o que???-.

Manami - Gomenasai Gomenasai-. Dijo haciendo muchas reverencias.

Revolver - Esta bien... ahora dejame ver-. En eso este activa un programa que cambia la apariencia, dandole el aspecto de los Caballeros de Hanoi solo que ajustado para una chica.

Manami - Etto... Revolver-Sama-.

Revolver - Que ocurre???-.

Manami - Podría cambiar mi traje o bueno el estilo, es que quiero verme diferente, además me aprieta un poco de atrás-. Dijo lo último un tanto roja y apenada.

Revolver - Esta bien cambialo-.

Manami - Muchas gracias-. Dijo dandole una reverencia y cambiando su estilo, dandole detalles rosa, con rojo y algunos toques púrpura.- Y... que opina???-.

Revolver -...-. Este no dijó nada.

Specter - Te ves preciosa sobretodo el traje resalta tu figura-.

Manami - WAAAAH Pervertido!!!-.

Revolver - Calmate esa es su forma de hablar-.

Specter - Que es un pervertido???No me dejen con la duda-.

Revolver - Toma este Deck, y el simbolo de Hanoi, el Cracking Dragon-.

Manami - Oh espere hay tres cosas que le quiero decir, Primero: Gracias acepto el Cracking Dragon, Segundo: Ya tengo un Deck al que ya estoy muy acostumbrada y me sería difícil de cambiar, y Tercero: No tengo pensado en un nombre para mi Avatar en Hanoi, me daría tiempo de pensarlo???-. Dijo inocentemente mientras tomaba la carta y los datos del Deck.

Revolver - Esta bien ahora ve y unete a los demás-. Dijo y entonces la chica se fue corriendo.

Specter - Es muy especial y por qué la trata asi??? No es eso machista??? El darle privilegios a alguien solo por ser mujer???-.

Revolver - Como Deadpool dijo alguna vez: Es sexysta golpearte, es más sexysta no golpearte, la linea es muy delgada-.

Specter - Entiendo... y ahora que???-.

Revolver - Llevamos meses de que Playmaker y Soulburner han estado interrumpiendo nuestros planes, asi que en el siguiente ataque iré personalmente a darles un final-.

Specter - Eso es maravilloso-.

Y ambos entonces se fueron a un lugar en donde estaban todos los Caballeros...

Revolver - (Pronto Padre recuperaré las cartas que les diste y arreglaré todos esos males que hice...)-.

**Pov de Yusaku:**

Me desperté como normalmente debería hacer, solo cuando tengo pesadillas es que me levanto tarde, no se por qué, ahora mismo debo ir a la escuela, tengo que hacer ese trabajo pero... ay no se que hacer con ella esta es la primera vez en este año que trabajo con Aoi, y no se como hacer debo concentrarme pero... pero... que sea lo que el Faraon quiera...

Mac - A donde vas Fujiki??? Es muy temprano es raro que te levantes a esta hora-. Dijo algo cansado.- A por cierto... y la renta???-.

Yusaku - Oh aqui tiene lo del mes pasado y le pago por adelantado este mes nos vemos Sr Yachini me tengo que ir-.

Mac - esto es raro de ver en ti... vas a ver a una chica???-. Dijo con cara algo picara.

Yusaku - NO! No es eso es solo que siento que hoy será un gran dia jejeje-.

Mac - Bien nos vemos entonces muchacho-.

Yusaku - Nos vemos-. Dije despidiendome.

Mac - Y me saludas a la afortunada-.

Yusaku - Eh... eh... por supuesto... claro-. Dije apenado y me fui a la escuela.

Como era muy temprano decidí dar una vuelta por el Centro de la Ciudad a ver a Kusanagi:

Jin - Oe Yusaku!!!-.

Yusaku - Ah eres tu Jin como estas???-.

Jin - Pues algo apresurado no me he vestido para la escuela y mi hermano esta dormido, y tu parece que ya estas listo-.

Yusaku - Si hoy me levante temprano y pienso planear todo para hoy-.

Jin - Piensas hacer algo con la chica de la que Takeru me ha estado hablando que te gusta???-.

Yusaku - Eh... no claro que no como creerias... (Takeru... ESTAS MUERTO)-.

Jin - Oh... y yo que queria conocerla aunque bueno tu apenas y puedes hablar con Kiku es imposible que le hables a una chica y te le declares-.

Yusaku - enserio soy asi???-. Pregunte decaido.

Jin - Asi actuas, oye me podrías ayudar a despertar a mi hermano???-.

Yusaku - A Kusanagi-San sigue dormido??? Esta bien-.

Entonces fuimos adentro del vehiculo y vimos a Kusanagi en una cama, que siempre me he preguntado, Como se siente dormir en una camioneta???, pero vimos que no podiamos despertarlo y en eso vi a un pequeño robot azul tirado por ahi.

Yusaku - Oye Jin y esto???-. Dije tomando al robot.

Jin - Oh ese es un antiguo robot de limpieza que mi hermano compró hace unos meses, aunque por error lo tiré en el aceite de las papas jugando con la pelota y se daño y mi hermano lleva un buen tiempo arreglandolo-.

Yusaku - Hmmm... es un modelo interesante y no es tan difícil de arreglar-.

La verdad es que debo decirlo es un modelo muy reciente, un robot de limpieza modelo Little Soli TL-800, los Little Soli son una división de robots miniatura de limpieza desarrollados por Sol Technologies, ellos son la Compañia que no solo son dueños de Link Vrains, tambien son una macro empresa con toda clase de productos tecnologicos que son de alta tecnologia, y refinados, pese a que dicen que sus sistemas son muy complejos... la verdad es que el lenguaje de programación para mi es cosa de niños, por eso es que siempre tengo 100 en todas las clases que tengan que ver con números y programación, solo soy malo en literatura me da pereza leer esos libros de literatura, pero bueno mientras veía al robot se me vino una idea:

Yusaku - Oye Jin tengo una idea con este robotsito para despertar a Kusanagi-San-.

Jin - De verdad???-. Dijo poniendose el uniforme.

En ese momento solo sonreí y le dije todo y asi preparamos todo y entonces...

Yusaku - Listo???-.

Jin - Listo-. Dijo conectando los cables de cobre.

Entonces todos los cables y dispositivos que conectamos entre si empezaron a iluminarse y entonces...

Kusanagi - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!-. Grito por la descarga que le dimos para despertarlo mientras nos matabamos de la risa.- Ay Que paso Que paso vamos ay ya empezó la guerra contra las maquinas???-. Dijo con el cabello esponjoso y entonces nos vió.- Que haces aqui Yusaku... no me digas que ya es medio dia??? AAAAH!!! Tengo que preparar todo voy retrasado-.

Yusaku - No Kusanagi-San solo me desperté y vine temprano, ahora me voy a clases nos vemos-.

Jin - Esta bien adios Yusaku-. Dijo despidiendose.

Asi fuí a la escuela, dejando a Takeru con los ojos como platos por lo de llegar temprano, él me contó entonces que Kiku había logrado tener un Duelo en Link Vrains con una de las Duelistas Carisma más populares Blue Angel, es una chica que en cuanto a su avatar es muy linda, aunque me gustaria saber quien es en realidad, digo no es como si fuera alguien que conozco [ Ay Yusaku, tambien me contó sobre su problema de que Kiku ama a su avatar y que desea que sea alguien millonario y apuesto, lo admito no pude más y exploté en carcajadas.

Takeru - No te rias-.

Yusaku - JAJAJA Es que... Jaja... es que... no puedo... evitarlo... de verdad es gracioso-.

En eso llegó Kiku:

Kiku - Hola chicos como estan???-.

Yusaku - Nah todo bien hablando de la vida amorosa de Takeru-.

Takeru - Eres un hijo de...-. Dijo lanzandose a ahorcarlo.

Yusaku - Ya ya calmate-.

Kiku - Oh eh... bueno chicos jejeje... (Vida amorosa... estaré ahi quizas??? Ay deja de pensar en esas cosas) oigan chicos que opinan de mi Deck???-. Dijo enañandoles su Deck [Nota: Como en el anime no tiene un Deck le daré un Deck Zombie sigo viendo si darle un Deck Original o uno de Zombies en el Juego].

Yusaku - La verdad es que es muy bueno pero...-.

Kiku - Pero que???-.

Yusaku - No le has agregado monstruos Link y sin eso no puedes invocar muchos monstruos del Extra Deck y si por casualudad tu oponente logra hacer un Extra Link pues estas frita no podría usar las Extra Monster Zones-.

Kiku - TAKERU POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?!!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAAA!!!-. Dijo dandole cachetada tras cachetada al pobre Takeru.

Yusaku - Vaya que no eres bueno tratandose de chicas si que es muy gracioso-. Dijo riendose un monton.

Takeru - Grr... oye... hablando de cosas graciosas-. Dijo con una cara que sinceramente no comprendo.

??? - Buenos dias chicos vaya que es raro verlos temprano a ti y a Fujiki-Kun Homura-Kun-. Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

Takeru - Ah hola Aoi-San como te va???-.

Kiku - Como va todo Aoi-Chan-.

Aoi - Bueno todo bien Kiku-San no ha pasado nada... Fujiki-Kun estas bien???-.

**Pov Narrador:**

En ese momento Aoi vió preocupada a Yusaku, ya que este estaba sonrojado pero a su vez delirando un poco...

Aoi - Fujiki-Kun estas bien???-.

Yusaku - Oh... eh... si si estoy... bien... no te... te... preocupes...-. Dijo tartamudeando y teniendo el cerebro como modem de los 90's con su sonidito.

De mientras Takeru se llevó a Kiku para que solo estuvieran Yusaku y Aoi.

Yusaku - (MALDITO SEAS TAKERU!!!)-.

Aoi - Bueno Fujiki-Kun si todo esta bien por qué estas rojo-.

Yusaku - Oh... eeeees... por la... a... adrenalina...-.

Aoi - Como???-.

Yusaku - Es que... vine corriendo... pensando que iba tarde-.

Aoi - Pero estas caliente tienes fiebre???-. Dijo tocandole la frente cosa que empeoro las cosas.

Yusaku - No... no... no...-. Dijo apenitas estando más rojo como si él fuera Hinata y Aoi fuera su Naruto-Kun.

Mientras que con los otros dos, tanto Takeru como Kiku estaban matandose de la risa por la escena...

Kiku - Que divertido que es Yusaku cuando esta junto a Aoi-.

Takeru - Si verdad??? Y me creerias si te dijera que él es Playmaker... (Oh... mierda la cague)-.

Kiku - Oh vamos Takeru eso es estupido es como si yo dijera que eres Soulburner-.

Takeru - Si... claro... (Puta vida por qué debo sufrir?!!! Por qué me persigue la Desgracia?!!!)-.

De regreso con los otros dos...

Aoi - Pero Fujiki-Kun pareces como si fueras a colapsar... ya se te llevaré a la enfermeria-. Dijo tomandolo de la mano y llevandoselo al lugar.

**Time Skip:**

Despúes de tooooodo eso y de que Yusaku casi muera de una explosión mental, las clases terminaron y los dos chicos fueron con Kusanagi aunque en el camino Yusaku le dió una buena patada en la kriptonita de los hombres a Takeru y tuvo que llevarlo al lugar arrastrado debido al putazo...

Kusanagi - Oh vaya ya llegaron, oye Yusaku por qué Takeru esta asi???-.

Yusaku - No preguntes-.

Kusanagi - Bueno que se recupere rápido que ya hay que trabajar-.

Yusaku - Entendido!!!-.

Entonces empezaron a trabajar entregando la comida pero en eso...

Yusaku - ...-. Siente que algo esta pasando.

Kusanagi - Pasa algo???-.

Yusaku - Hay que ver las noticias ahora-.

Kusanagi - A ver... un nuevo ataque de... HANOI!!!-.

Yusaku - Voy para alla-.

Kusanagi - Ten cuidado Yusaku-.

Yusaku - Calmate Kusanagi-San, siempre lo tengo-.

Kusanagi - Ve por ellos muchacho...

Yusaku - **Into The Vrains!!!-.**

**En Link Vrains.**

-TODOS CORRAN AHI VIENEN LOS DE HANOI!!!-

-NO QUIERO PERDER ESTA CUENTA-

-NO PUEDO DESCONECTARME-

Toda la gente salia corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de los Caballeros de Hanoi pero en eso...

Playmaker - Alto Ahi!!!-.

Caballero #1 - Oh vaya un retador... oh oh es él es Playmaker CORRAN!!!-. Dijo asustado.

Caballero #2 - JA! Marica yo no me voy de aqui si logro vencer a este tipo el lider seguro me compensará-.

Playmaker - (El lider???...) Donde esta su lider??? Si es un Duelista de verdad que venga a enfrentarme-.

Caballero #3 - Si claro no soportarias tanto con el Lider-.

Playmaker - Que venga ahora o si no... seguro es un cobarde-. Dijo con un tono burlon.

En eso Manami habla:

Manami - No te atrevas a llamar asi a Revolver-Sama, ahora mismo te enfrentaré en su nombre-.

Playmaker - Eh... una caballera vaya eso es nuevo (Espera... dijo... Revolver??? Asi se llama el lider??? Vaya... tiene un nombre fabuloso)-.

Manami - Ven enfrentame te llevaré ante Revolver-Sama y me ganaré su aprobación-. Dijo preparandose llamando a su D-Board.

Playmaker - Que asi sea-. Pero en eso...

??? - Retirense!!!-. Dijo una voz imponente.

Los Caballeros - Revolver-Sama!!!-.

Playmaker - Revolver... asi que tu eres el lider eh?... vaya asi que por fin nos conocemos-.

Manami - Eh... Revolver-Sama... etto yo...-. Apenas pudo articular al ver a Revolver casi que se le paralizaba del corazon.

Revolver - Apartate... Yo lo enfrentaré-.

Manami - Ha... Hai!!!

Playmaker - Tienes bastante agallas al enfrentarme, si te confias bastante perderás-.

Revolver - Jeje... estas insinuando que tu peleas por el poder de la amistad y los lazos??? Que ingenuo que eres, lo que de verdad importa es sobrevivir y mejorar-.

Playmaker - Ah si pues comprobemoslo luchando-.

Revolver - Preparate no tendrás oportunidad-.

Ambos entonces tomaron sus D-Boards y fueron a un pista empezando asi con el Duelo...

Ambos - Es Hora del Duelo!!!-.

**Duelo**

**Playmaker - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5.**

**Revolver - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5.**

Playmaker - Yo comenzaré, invoco a Linkslayer cuando no controlo monstruos puedo Invocarlo especialmente-. (Mano: 4).

_Linkslayer: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 5 / ATK 2000 / DEF 600 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: TIERRA._

_Efecto: Si no controlas monstruos, puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial (desde tu mano). Una vez por turno: puedes descartar hasta 2 cartas, y después seleccionar esa misma cantidad de Mágicas/Trampas en el Campo; destrúyelas._

Playmaker - Luego invoco a Balancer Lord de Modo Normal-. (Mano: 3)

_Balancer Lord: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1700 / DEF 1200 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Una vez por turno: puedes pagar 1000 LP; durante tu Main Phase este turno, puedes Invocar de Modo Normal 1 monstruo Cyberse, además de tu Invocación Normal/Colocación. (Sólo puedes ganar este efecto una vez por turno). Si esta carta es desterrada: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo de Nivel 4 o menor. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Balancer Lord" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Y luego desde mi mano por su efecto invoco a Boot Staggered-. (Mano: 2)

Revolver - Ya veo... un Link 3??? Vas a traer a un Talker verdad???-.

Playmaker - Que??? (Como lo supo???... no debo distraerme) **Aparece! El Circuito que nos Guia hacia el Futuro! Invocación Link! Aparece Link-3 Decode Talker!!!-.**

Revolver - Ahi esta... Decode Talker una de las cartas que los niños de aquel programa siempre temian...-.

Playmaker - Que???-.

Revolver - Olvidalo y sigamos con el duelo-.

Playmaker- Esta bien activo la carta de campo Cynet Universe asi todos los monstruos Link ganan 300 de ataque además barajo a Balancer Lord en mi Cementerio a mi Deck-. (Mano: 1)

_Cynet Universe: Carta Mágica de Campo._

_Todos los Monstruos Link que controles ganan 300 ATK. Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo en el Cementerio; barájalo al Deck. Si esta carta en el Campo es destruida por efecto de una carta: manda al Cementerio a todos los monstruos en las Extra Monster Zones._

**Decode Talker - ATK: 2300 -- 2600.**

Playmaker - Luego activo la carta magica Code coin, con esto selecciono a un monstruo Link Cyberse en mi campo y puedo robar tantas cartas como Link Markers tenga, Decode Talker es Link-3 asi que robo 3 cartas-. (Mano: 3)

_Code coin: Carta Mágica._

_Selecciona a un monstruo Link de Tipo Cyberse en tu Campo; roba un número de cartas iguales al número de Link Markers que posea el monstruo seleccionado. Solo puedes activar este efecto de "Code coin" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Coloco dos boca abajo y termino mi turno-. (Mano: 1)

Revolver - Je crees que eso es suficiente??? Preparate, es mi turno ROBO!!!-. (Mano: 6)

Playmaker - (A ver de lo que eres capaz Revolver)-.

Revolver - Activo la Magia de Campo Boot Sector Launch con esto los monstruos Rokket ganan 300 de ataque y defensa-. (Mano: 5)

Playmaker - Rokket???...

_Boot Sector Launch: Carta Mágica de Campo._

_Todos los monstruos "Rokket" en el Campo ganan 300 ATK/DEF.Puedes activar 1 de estos efectos;__Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, hasta 2 monstruos "Rokket" con nombres diferentes en Posición de Defensa.__Si tu adversario controla más monstruos que tú: Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Cementerio, hasta tantos monstruos "Rokket" con nombres diferentes como la diferencia, en Posición de Defensa.Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Boot Sector Launch" una vez por turno._

Revolver - Primero con el efecto de Boot Sector Launch invoco a Dos Rokket de Diferentes nombres en Posición de Defensa, Vengan Metalrokket y Magnarokket Dragon-. (Mano: 3)

_Metalrokket Dragon: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1700 / DEF 1400 / Tipo: Dragon / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Cuando es activado el efecto de un Monstruo Link que selecciona esta carta boca arriba en el Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes destruir esta carta, y después destruye todas las cartas de tu adversario que estén en la columna en la que estaba esta carta. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta está en el Cementerio porque fue destruida en el Campo en batalla o por efecto de una carta y mandada allí este turno: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Rokket", excepto "Metalrokket Dragon". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Metalrokket" una vez por turno._

**Metalrokket - ATK: 1700 -- 2000.**

**DEF: 1400 -- 1700.**

_Magnarokket Dragon: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200 / Tipo: Dragon / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Cuando es activado el efecto de un Monstruo Link que selecciona esta carta boca arriba en el Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes destruir esta carta, y después mandar al Cementerio 1 monstruo en el Campo. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta está en el Cementerio porque fue destruida en el Campo en batalla o por efecto de una carta y mandada allí este turno: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Rokket", excepto "Dragón Magnacohette". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Magnarokket Dragon" una vez por turno._

**Magnarokket Dragon - ATK: 1800 -- 2100.**

**DEF - 1200 -- 1500**

Revolver - Activo la carta magica Quick Launch, con esto invoco a un monstruo Rokket de Modo Especial desde mi Deck pero no puede atacar y al final del turno es destruido-. (Mano: 2)

_Quick Launch: Carta Mágica._

_Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Rokket", pero no puede atacar, y además destrúyelo durante la End Phase._

Revolver - Ven Anesthrokket Dragon-.

_Anesthrokket Dragon: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 2200 / Tipo: Dragon / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Cuando es activado el efecto de un Monstruo Link que selecciona esta carta boca arriba en el Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes destruir esta carta, y después haz que 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo no pueda atacar, y además éste ve sus efectos negados. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta está en el Cementerio porque fue destruida en el Campo en batalla o por efecto de una carta y mandada allí este turno: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Rokket", excepto "Anesthrokket Dragon". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Anesthrokket Dragon" una vez por turno._

**Anesthrokket Dragon - ATK: 0 -- 300.**

**DEF: 2200 -- 2500.**

Revolver - Luego activo Squib Draw, destruyo a Anesthrokket Dragon y robo dos cartas-. (Mano: 3)

_Squib Draw: Carta Mágica de juego rápido._

_Selecciona 1 monstruo "Rokket" que controles; destrúyelo y, si lo haces, roba 2 cartas. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Squib Draw" por turno._

Revolver - Luego Invoco a un segundo Anesthrokket Dragon-. (Mano: 2)

Playmaker - (Puede ser un Link-3???)-.

Revolver - Activo la carta mágica Rokket Cannon Charge, con esto puedo robar tantas cartas como monstruos Rokket controle asi que robo tres-. (Mano: 4).

_Rokket Cannon Charge: Carta Mágica._

_Roba cartas igual a la cantidad de monstruos "Rokket" que controlas. Solo puedes activar este efecto de "Rokket Cannon Charge" una vez por turno._

Revolver - Ahora si deberias temer... **Aparece! El circuito que ilumina mi camino!-.**

Playmaker - Una Invocación Link-.

Revolver - Las condiciones son 2 monstruos Rokket, uso a Metalrokket Dragon y a Magnarokket Dragon en los Marcadores **Invocación Link! Aparece! Link-2 Booster Dragon!!!-.**

_Booster Dragon: Monstruo Link / ATK 1900 / Link-2 / Tipo: Dragon / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas: Abajo a la Izquierda, Abajo a la Derecha._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos "Rokket"._

_Efecto: Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar otro monstruo boca arriba en el Campo; éste gana 500 ATK/DEF. Tu adversario no puede activar cartas o efectos en respuesta a la activación de este efecto. Si esta carta Invocada por Link es destruida en batalla o por el efecto de una carta y mandada al Cementerio: puedes seleccionar otro monstruo Dragón en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Booster Dragon" una vez por turno._

Revolver - Luego activo la carta de equipo Borrel Regenerator con esta carta revivo Metalrokket Dragon y se la equipo-. (Mano: 3)

_Borrel Regenerator: Carta Mágica de Equipo._

_Activa esta carta seleccionando 1 monstruo "Rokket" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial y equípalo con esta carta, pero destiérralo cuando esta carta deje el Campo. Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio porque el monstruo equipado es destruido: puedes robar 1 carta. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Borrel Regenerator" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Espera... por qué lo invocaste en la zona que apunta mi Decode Talker con eso el gana 500 ataque-.

**Decode Talker - ATK: 2600 -- 3100.**

Revolver - Ahora verás el poder de mis Rokkets, activo el efecto de Booster Dragon, un monstruo elija gana 500 de ataque y defensa y no puedes negar este efecto-.

Playmaker - Pero aún asi no llegas al ataque de Decode Talker-.

Revolver - Quizas no pero activo el efecto de Metalrokket, cuando es seleccionado por el efecto de un monstruo Link puedo destruirlo y asi destruyo todas las cartas que tengas en la columna en la que esta carta estaba, asi que destruyo a tu Decode Talker y tu carta boca abajo-.

Playmaker - QUE?!!!-.

Asi el Metalrokket se autodestruyó volviendose una bala de Booster Dragon y disparando a Decode Talker y a la carta boca abajo.

Revolver - Pero eso no es todo con el efecto de Borrel Regenerator robo una carta...-. (Mano: 4).- **Aparece! El circuito que ilumina mi camino! Coloco al Link 2 Booster Dragon y a Anesthrokket Dragon en los marcadores! Invocación Link! Aparece! Link-3! Triple Burst Dragon!!!-.**

_Triple Burst Dragon: Monstruo Link / ATK 2400 / Link-3 / Tipo: Dragon / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas: ️️️️️️Arriba, Izquierda, Abajo._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos, Excepto Tokens._

_Efecto: Una vez por turno, durante el Damage Step, cuando es activada una Carta Mágica/de Trampa, o efecto de monstruo (Efecto Rápido): puedes negar la activación. Si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración. Durante tu Main Phase, excepto en el turno en que esta carta fue Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes Sacrificar esta carta, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo de Link-2 o menor en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial, y después puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo Dragón de Nivel 4 o menor._

Revolver - Ve Triple Burst Dragon: **Explosive Bullet!!!-.**

Playmaker - Activo una magia de juego rápido boca abajo Spool Code cuando mi oponente ataca directamente y tengo 3 o más Cyberse en mi Cementerio, esta carta niega el ataque e Invoca a tres Spool Tokens en mi campo-.

_Spool Code: Carta Mágica de Juego rápido._

_Cuando un monstruo del adversario declara un ataque directo, mientras tienes 3 o más monstruos Cyberse en tu Cementerio: niega el ataque, y después puedes Invocar de Modo Especial hasta 3 "Spool Token" (Cyberse/LUZ/Nivel 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) en Posición de Defensa. Estas Fichas no se pueden usar como Tributos en una Invocación por Tributo._

Revolver - INUTIL! Activo el efecto de Triple Burst Dragon durante el Damage Step cuando activas el efecto de cualquier carta, sea monstruo, magia o trampa esta carta la niega asi que RECIBE TODO EL DAÑO!!!-.

**Playmaker - Lp: 4000 - 2400: 1600.**

Playmaker - Rayos...-.

Revolver - Eso es todo??? Jajaja que decepcion, coloco tres boca abajo y activo otro Quick Launch e invoco a otro Metalrokket y lo utilizo como material **Aparece! El Circuito que ilumina mi camino! Invocación Link! Muestrate! Link-1 Striker Dragon!!!-.**

_Striker Dragon: Monstruo Link / ATK 1000 / Link-1 / Tipo: Dragon / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flecha: ️Izquierda._

_Materiales: 1 Monstruo Dragon de Nivel 4 o menor._

_Efecto: Si esta carta es Invocada por Enlace: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 "Boot Sector Launch" en tu Deck. Puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba que controles y 1 monstruo "Rokket" en tu Cementerio; destruye ese monstruo en el Campo y, si lo haces, añade a tu mano ese otro monstruo en el Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Striker Dragon" una vez por turno._

Revolver - Al final del turno el efecto del Anesthrokket invoco a un segundo Magnarokket desde mi Deck y el de Striker Dragon me Permite añadir otro Boot Sector Launch y eso es todo-. (Mano: 1)

Playmaker - (Maldicion... me distraje bastante, debo de traerlo si quiero ganar... debo vencerlo... él es el lider de Hanoi... él sabe lo que pasó con mis padres... y el por qué fuí enviado a vivir ese infieno... no voy a perder) Mi turno ROBO!!! Bien... activo la carta mágica Cynet Data Treasure, si no controlo monstruos y mi oponente controla a un monstruo Link, esta carta me permite robar cartas iguales al número de Link Markers de uno de tus monstruos-.

_Cynet Data Treasure: Carta Mágica._

_Si no controlas monstruos, y tu oponente controla un Monstruo Link, selecciona a ese monstruo, y si lo haces, roba tantas cartas como Link Markers tenga ese monstruo. Puedes deterrar esta carta junto a un monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 4 o menor; roba una carta._

Revolver - Vaya... un robo del destino eh... no servirá de nada-.

Playmaker - Robo ahora tres cartas-. (Mano: 4).- Luego activo su otro efecto desterrando esta carta junto a Balancer Lord puedo robar otra carta-. (Mano: 5)-. Por el efecto de Balancer Lord al desterrarlo invoco a Cyberse Wizard-. (Mano: 4)

_Cyberse Wizard: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 800 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo del adversario en Posición de Ataque; cámbialo a Posición de Defensa y, si lo haces, por el resto de este turno tus monstruos no pueden atacar, excepto para atacar a ese monstruo, y si tu monstruo Cyberse ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración a tu adversario._

Playmaker - Luego como cuento con un Cyberse invoco a Backup Secretary de Modo Especial y por último invoco a RAM Clouder-. (Mano: 2)

_RAM Clouder: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 1000 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: LUZ ._

_Efecto: Puedes Sacrificar 1 monstruo, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo Cyberse en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "RAM Clouder" una vez por turno._

Revolver - Je te recuperaste rápido interesante-.

Playmaker - **Aparece! El circuito que nos guía hacia el Futuro! Invocación Link! Link-3 Transcode Talker!!!-.**

_Transcode Talker: Monstruo Link / ATK 2300 / Link-3 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: TIERRA / Flechas: ️️️️️️Arriba, Derecha, Abajo._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos de Efecto._

_Efecto: Mientras esta carta está co-enlazada, ella y sus monstruos co-enlazados ganan 500 ATK, y además tu adversario no puede seleccionar a ninguno de ellos para efectos de cartas. Puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo Link Cyberse Link-3 o menor en tu Cementerio, excepto "Transcode Talker"; Invócalo de Modo Especial a tu zona a la que esta carta apunta. El turno en el que activas este efecto no puedes Invocar Monstruos de Modo Especial, excepto monstruos Cyberse. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Transcode Talker" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Con su efecto revivo a Decode Talker-.

Revolver - ...-.

Playmaker - Con el efecto de Transcode el y un monstruo Co-Enlazado ganan 500 de ataque y Decode Talker al estar Co-Enlazado gana 500: **Power Integration!!!**

**Decode Talker - ATK: 2300 -- 3600.**

**Transcode Talker - ATK: 2300 -- 3100.**

Playmaker - Luego activo la carta mágica One-Time Passcode, invoco a un Security Token-. (Mano: 1).

_One-Time Passcode: Carta Mágica._

_Invoca de Modo Especial 1 "Security Token" (Cyberse/LUZ/Nivel 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) en Posición de Defensa. Sólo puedes activar 1 "One-Time Passcode" por turno._

Revolver - Activo una Trampa de Contraefecto Solemn Warning pago 2000 puntos de vida y niego la activacion de tu carta-.

_Solemn Warning: Carta Trampa de Contraefecto._

_Cuando uno o más monstruos fueran a ser Invocados, O cuando es activada una Carta Mágica/de Trampa o efecto de monstruo, que incluya un efecto que Invoque de Modo Especial uno o más monstruos: paga 2000 LP; niega la Invocación o activación y, si lo haces, destrúyela._

**Revolver - Lp: 4000 - 2000: 2000.**

Playmaker - QUE?!!! Grr demonios-.

Revolver - Además activo Link Short como controlas tantos monstruos Link como monstruos en mi Main Monster Zone, esta carta niega los efectos de los monstruos Co-Enlazados y no pueden atacar como controlas 2 Links y yo dos monstruos en mi Main Monster Zone ellos no harán nada-.

_Link Short: Carta Trampa._

_Si tu adversario controla al menos tantos Monstruos de Enlace como monstruos en tus Zonas de Monstruos Principales: selecciona los monstruos co-enlazados de tu adversario; hasta el final de este turno, estos no pueden atacar, y además ven sus efectos negados._

**Transcode Talker - ATK: 3100 - 500: 2600.**

**Decode Talker - ATK: 3600 - 1000: 2600.**

Playmaker - Maldicion...-.

Revolver - Te quedaste sin ideas??? Vaya que aburrido ni siquiera te imaginas la carta que tengo boca abajo-.

En ese momento Yusaku no pudo más y empezó a sentir aquellos recuerdos de su niñez, siendo separado de sus padres, la tortura de aquel infierno, en ese lugar aquella cosa que lo atormentaba era perder, era aquello que más temía si perdía siempre sentía dolor un dolor inmenso, pero él siempre se levantaba y ahora era el momento...

Playmaker - (Esto es todo o nada) **Aparece! El circuito que nos Guia hacia el futuro! Utilizo a mis dos monstruos! Dragon que representa el Potencial Absoluto del Cyberse! Link-4 Firewall Dragon!!!-.**

_Firewall Dragon: Monstruo Link / ATK 2500 / Link-4 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: LUZ / Flechas: ️️️️️️️️Arriba, Izquierda, Derecha, Abajo._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos._

_Efecto: Una vez mientras esté boca arriba en el Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes seleccionar tantos monstruos en el Campo y/o el Cementerio hasta la cantidad de monstruos co-enlazados a esta carta; devuélvelos a la mano. Si un monstruo al que apunte esta carta es destruido en batalla o mandado al Cementerio: puedes Invocar 1 monstruo de Modo Especial desde tu mano._

Revolver - Ahi esta... una de las cartas del Proyecto Hanoi...-.

Playmaker - Que???-.

Revolver - Lo tienes y ni siquiera sabes de donde viene-.

Playmaker - De donde viene entonces si sabes tanto-.

Revolver - Tus monstruos y en general los monstruos Tipo Cyberse son una invención del Duelo de Monstruos creada hace mucho tiempo para un Proyecto llamado Hanoi, estas cartas fueron dadas a aquellos niños seleccionados para ser parte del objetivo original de Hanoi, el Firewall Dragon de hecho solo existe uno y ese fue dado a un niño que pese a todas las pruebas y el daño causado nunca se rendía con la esperanza de ver a sus padres-.

Playmaker - Maldito... Tu hiciste el Proyecto Hanoi??? Y si es asi, Que pasó con mis Padres??? Por qué fuí seleccionado y me arruinaron la vida??? Y cual es ese "Objetivo Original" RESPONDE!!!-. Dijo enojado viendo a Revolver con una cara de ira absoluto creyendo que frente a él estaba la persona que le quitó su vida y a su familia.

Revolver - Para tu mala suerte yo no soy el creador del proyecto, mi padre fue el que lo hizó con la autorización de Sol Technologies, los niños fueron seleccionados debido a sus capacidades para poder alcanzar algo aún mayor y asegurar el futuro de la raza humana-.

Playmaker - Que??? No... te entiendo-.

Revolver - Y nunca lo harás! Porque este... ESTE ES EL FINAL!!! Activo una Trampa: Bottomless Trap Hole cuando invocas a uno o más monstruos con 1500 o más de ataque, esta carta los destruye y destierra, **Desaparece en el Agujero de los Demonios Firewall Dragon!!!-.**

_Bottomless Trap Hole: Carta Trampa._

_Cuando tu adversario Invoca uno o más monstruos con 1500 ATK o más: destruye esos monstruos con 1500 ATK o más y, si lo haces, destiérralos._

Playmaker - QUE?!!!-. De repente de la carta un demonio salió ahorcando a Firewall Dragon y llevandoselo a un agujero dejando a Yusaku Alterado y asustado.- No... no... no de nuevo... no otra vez...-. Dijo en shock por perder a su dragon y no tener más cartas que pudieran ayudarlo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Revolver - Veo que no harás nada... bien terminaré con esto de una buena vez, mi turno ROBO!!!, te daré un privilegio y será ver el verdadero potencial del Cyberse, aquello que pudiste ser y no lo fuiste-.

Playmaker - Q...que???-. Dijo confundido y aún estando en Shock.

Revolver - **Aparece! El Circuito que Ilumina mi Camino! Invocación Link! El Cero que se Regenera Perpetuamente! Muestrate! Link-4 Topologic Zeroboros!!!-.**

_Topologic Zeroboros: Monstruo Link / ATK 3000 / Link-4 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas:️️️️️️️️._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos de Efecto._

_Efecto: No puedes Invocar/Colocar monstruos a ninguna Zona de Monstruos Extra a la que apunte esta carta. Gana 200 ATK por cada carta desterrada. Si otro monstruo es Invocado de Modo Especial a una zona a la que apunte un Monstruo Link, mientras este monstruo está en el Campo: destierra todas las cartas en el Campo. Una vez por turno, durante la Standby Phase de tu próximo turno después de que esta carta fuera desterrada por su propio efecto: Invoca de Modo Especial esta carta desterrada._

Playmaker - Ese... es... el... To...To...Topologic...-.

Revolver - Asi es... este es el potencial definitivo del Cyberse, aquel que pudiste aspirar, lastima que este es el final de la linea, aunque falta muchos más por ver, ahora con el primer efecto de Zeroboros gana 200 de ataque por cada carta desterrada hay 4 asi que gana 800 de ataque-.

**Topologic Zeroboros: ATK: 3000 -- 3800.**

Playmaker - Esto... esto...-. En eso escucha una transmisión.

Soulburner - Playmaker! Reacciona intenta sobrevivir este turno, ya estoy cerca y Kusanagi nos abrirá una puerta de escape, resiste!!!-.

Revolver - ... Veo que tu amigo trata de salvarte... es inútil, desde el momento en que aceptaste un Duelo conmigo tu ya estabas muerto, ve Topologic Zeroboros-.

El monstruo entonces empezó a cargar su ataque, en ese instante Yusaku no tenía nada que hacer, ninguna carta podía salvarlo, él habia perdido, cuando estaba por atacar aquel gran monstruo, todos los recuerdos de ese infierno volvieron, todas las veces que perdía siempre recibía un castigo, por lo que desde ese entonces lo que menos deseaba era perder, pero ahora estaba por experimentar eso otra vez, en ese instante su mente empezó a colapsar por el solo hecho de que no podía hacer nada y entonces...

Revolver - Este es el Final Playmaker: **Final Disorder Code!!!-.**

**Playmaker - Lp: 1600 - 3800: 0...**

**Revolver Gana!!!.**

Playmaker salió disparado de su D-Board hasta caer en un edificio, y entonces llegó Revolver frente a él.

Revolver - Jeje... y yo que pensé que lograrías ponerme en aprietos, lo único que perdí de vida fue por mi voluntad, y tu no lograste quitarme un punto por tu propia mano, que decepción-. En eso aparece Soulburner.

Soulburner - QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI AMIGO MALDITO!!!-. Dijo lanzandose sobre él y golpeandolo en el visor, y agarrando a Yusaku para salir por una desconexion forzada...

Revolver - Hmph... veo que al menos podrías llegar a mejorar Playmaker, y ese Soulburner con su Pyro Phoenix, me encargaré de hacerlos trizas, nadie escapará a mis manos, yo soy el legado de mi padre y seré aquel que complete el proyecto Hanoi-.

**En el Mundo Real.**

Kusanagi - Gracias al Faraon regresaron-. Dijo alegre al ver a ambos pero en eso.- Eh... que le pasa a Yusaku???-. Dijo preocupado al ver el estado de Yusaku.

Takeru - No se él se enfrentó al lider y perdió-. Dijo preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Kusanagi - PERDIÓ?!!!-.

Takeru - Si aunque eso sea imposible tratandose de él, pero aún con eso no responde-.

Y era asi Yusaku no respondía a nada, estaba en blanco, sus ojos estaban sin brillo alguno, su cuerpo no se movía y en general, parecia estar... muerto...

Kusanagi - Ay no creo que no habrá opción más que llevarlo a un hospital-.

Takeru - Tienes razón, espero que se recuperé-.

Y ambos se llevaron a Yusaku al hospital en esta situación crítica, sin saber que iba a pasar con él...

Continuará...

* * *

Como dicen ahora si viene lo bueno y ok admito que aveces me da pereza hacer algunas cosas pero al menos lo admito, y trato de mejorar, pero bueno ahora explicaré ciertas cosas.

1\. El personaje nuevo es Manami y es 100% OC, es una chica de Deck Tenyi, profundizaré más en ella en un futuro, y ella esta basada en Carly de Yugioh 5Ds, además usaré bastantes palabras japonesas con ella.

2\. Lo único diferente de los Decks de los personajes, serán monstruos nuevos (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz y Ritual), y cartas para agilizar la trama.

3\. Lo de Yusaku me inspiré en que en el Anime cuando perdían en el Proyecto Hanoi eran electrocutados, asi que lo que le pasa lo explicaré despúes.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una Situación Problemática

**Time Skip:**Dos horas despúes:

Takeru y Kusanagi en esos momentos estaban en el hospital, donde dejaron a Yusaku en cuidados intensivos, ambos en ese momento estaban preocupados por el estado de su amigo, según los doctores no respondía a nada, estaba en un coma muy raro que no sabian cuando iba a despertar, ambos se encontraban pensando en que fue lo que pasó con Yusaku...

Takeru - Kusanagi-San alguna idea???-.

Kusanagi - Ninguna, sinceramente esto es algo que no había visto antes-.

Takeru - Pero... que fue lo que pasó???-.

Kusanagi - El lider apareció-. Dijo con cierto temor.

Esta revelación dejó algo asustado a Takeru, puesto que ya había escuchado los rumores sobre el lider de Hanoi, pero no se esperaba que este venciera a Yusaku...

Takeru - Entonces... eso quiere decir que... el Lider es más fuerte de lo que pensamos???-.

Kusanagi - Creeme, ni siquiera yo vi venir eso, incluso parecía que el duelo lo tuvo dominado todo el tiempo, jugando con la mente de Yusaku, y destruyendo sus estrategias con suma facilidad... incluso... destruyó a Firewall-. Dijó lo último con sumo terror al recordar como con una simple carta antigua acabó con el monstruo de Yusaku.

Takeru - Dijiste que... venció a Firewall???-.

Kusanagi - Si... incluso ví a Yusaku asustado y con miedo cuando el Lider Revolver destruyó a Firewall y luego trajó a uno de esos tan rumorados Topologic-.

Takeru - Asi que... la leyenda de los Topologic es real... entonces que hacemos ahora???-.

Kusanagi - No lo se... al menos logré decodificar el archivo de video sobre el duelo, y evitar que se difunda y además quiza podamos encontrar una debilidad en el Deck de Revolver-.

Takeru - Es cierto quizás encontremos una forma pero... y que haremos con Yusaku???-.

Kusanagi - Con el Yusaku de la vida real como tal puedo resolver eso, haciendome pasar por su tutor, puedo hackear toda clase de base de datos de una escuela, asi que me creeran pero... como Playmaker hay un gran problema-.

Takeru - Lo se...-.

Kusanagi - Al menos evite que el video se difunda para que la gente no pierda la esperanza, desde que empezaron los ataques de Hanoi, la gente empezó a caer en la deseperanza de un mundo sin red y conexiones, pero desde que ustedes aparecieron para vencer a Hanoi, han hecho que la gente deje de temer, incluso logrando que algunos se revelen... Playmaker es un Simbolo de esperanza de la red, un Héroe que aunque no sigue las reglas se enfrenta al mal sin titubear, hay que evitar que ese simbolo, esa llama se apague-.

Takeru - Pero como???-.

Kusanagi - Quizas ninguno de los dos pueda descifrar el Deck Cyberse de Yusaku, pero podríamos inventar una forma de que Playmaker siga activo-.

Takeru - Como???-.

Kusanagi - Takeru... quizas no te sientas listo, y quizas esta metáfora no ayude tanto pero... es momento de que Robin se vuelva Batman-.

Takeru - Estas diciendo que yo...-.

Kusanagi - Exacto... tú deberás de convertirte... en Playmaker-.

**Mientras tanto:**

En Sol Technologies.

Akira - Como que no lograron llegar a tiempo!!! Saben que necesitamos detener a Hanoi, y aún asi no puede siquiera llegar-. Expresó enojado ante el grupo de cazarecompensas.

Go Onizuka - Oye no es mi culpa que ellos se pusieran en una competencia de comer Papas Fritas con Chile y les diera indigestión-. Dijo igual de enojado.

Akira - Pero aún con eso deberias de controlarlos en cuanto a sus actitudes infantiles-.

Go Onizuka - Sabes que ellos son como hermanos para mi y no pienso tratarlos como simples objetos para mi beneficio, solo fallamos esta vez pero a la siguiente nos aseguraremos que no sigan con sus cositas de hackers, incluso si eso significa romper huesos-.

Akira - Bueno... más les vale que en el siguiente ataque de Hanoi puedan obtener a uno de sus agentes, entendiste???-.

Go Onizuka - Tch... bien pero aún con eso deberias de al menos cuidar mejor a la gente que te permite seguir en tu puesto-. Y entonces se fue.

Akira - Haaaa... hermanos... como estará Aoi ahora??? Espero que este bien, haciendo su tarea y comiendo bien, asi al menos puedo compensar mis errores-. Dijo viendo una foto de ambos cuando ella cumplió 5 años y sus familias se unieron...

**En el Hospital:**

Kusanagi se encontraba en el complejo cuidando de Yusaku, aún estando en el horario de visitas, no quería abandonarlo, incluso pidiendole a Takeru que cuide de Jin...

Kusanagi - Vamos Yusaku despierta...

**En otro lado:**

Revolver estaba en el lugar de reuniones principal de los Caballeros de Hanoi junto a otras 4 personas, un lugar difícil de acceder en la Red.

Revolver - Al final Playmaker no pudo conmigo y ahora le mostraremos a la gente que nadie puede vencernos-.

Baira - Eh Revolver-Sama el video esta dañado-.

Revolver - Qué?!!! Como es posible?!!!-.

Faust - Parece que alguien aprovechó la distracción que tuvó por el duelo para corromper y copiar los datos de su transmisión-.

Revolver - Vaya... debería dejar de emocionarme con los duelos cuando se trata de un oponente que dicen que es muy fuerte-.

Dr Genoma - No se sienta asi Revolver-Sama al fin y al cabo casí logra acabar con esa molestia-.

Revolver - Es verdad... Specter! Baira! Necesito que hagan algo-.

Baira y Specter - Diganos-.

Revolver - Specter, guiarás junto a Faust y el Doctor Genoma el siguiente ataque a las defensas tecnologicas de Sol Technologies para recuperar algunos datos del Proyecto Hanoi del que fuiste parte, con esos datos seremos capaces de crear monstruos más fuertes-.

Specter y Faust - Entendido!-.

Revolver - Y Baira, necesito que investigues la lista de participantes del Proyecto Hanoi, uno de los niños es Playmaker, investiga cual fue el más sobresaliente, ese es el que recibió al Firewall Dragon, además del que posee el Deck Salamangreat y quizas buscar a otros que todavía no se hayan revelado para tratar de unirlos a nuestras filas, pero lo que más necesito son los nombres de aquellos chicos-.

Baira - Entendido, aún asi debo volver a mi trabajo-.

Revolver - No se preocupe, al fin y al cabo a Playmaker le tomará mucho recuperarse, tenemos todo el tiempo que queremos, sin él no hay nadie que trate de detenernos, las únicas defensas que tiene Sol o bueno supongo yo, solo son esos inútiles Guardias con Gouki y Dinowrestler no serán problema-.

Baira - Entendido-.

**En el Hospital:**

Kusanagi - Oye Takeru como vas???-.

Takeru - Bueno ya encontré la contraseña de la cuenta de Yusaku, estoy tratando de programar el sistema de voz para que el cambio no sea notorio además de insertar el programa anti rastreo, pero aún asi debemos buscar una excusa para el cambio de Deck, en verdad que es difícil usar un Deck como el de Yusaku-.

Kusanagi - Esta bien iré al camión para ayudarte con eso dentro de un rato, esperaré un poco para que me digan como esta Yusaku-.

Takeru - Esta bien, gracias por todo Kusanagi-San-.

Kusanagi - No hay de que agradecer-. Entonces ambos colgaron.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de estatura mediana, de ojos color azul claro, el pelo corto con varios mechones y acentos de color marrón claro y naranja. Con un abrigo blanco, junto con una camisa negra, una minifalda y zapatos también negros. [NOTA: Las descripciones las saco de la Wiki :V].

Kyoko - Con su permiso señor me presento, mi nombre es Kyoko Taki, soy la doctora general de este hospital vengo a ver al paciente Yusaku Fujiki es usted su padre???-.

Kusanagi - Oh no, no lo soy, soy su tutor (Desde aqui puedo iniciar lo de hacer que Yusaku falte por constancia medica)-.

Kyoko - Ok bueno hemos hecho toda clase de pruebas al chico y creemos que es un colapso cerebral-.

Kusanagi - Digame que no es tan grave-.

Kyoko - Bueno este tipo de problemas se solucionan con el tiempo, lo que le sucede es que su mente esta en un coma profundo pero controlado, esto es muy raro de ver, en este hospital hemos tenido solo 1 caso previo con una niña hace unos años, y este es el primer paciente adolescente que recibimos, no sabemos por cuanto será pero le doy un aproximado de unas 2 semanas, aqui tiene la constancia médica, siempre me encanta estar un paso adelante-. Dijo dandole la constancia.

Kusanagi - Gracias Doctora Taki, entonces cuidarán bien de Yusaku verdad?-.

Kyoko - Si no se preocupe aqui haremos de todo por resolver sus problemas-.

Kusanagi - Ok muchas gracias... por cierto... usted es soltera???-. Pregunto algo apenado poniendo su brazo en la nuca.

Kyoko - Me esta proponiendo una cita???-. Dijo con una ceja levantado.

Kusanagi - Ah No... bueno... si... no... digo... quiza... ah... (Mierda no se que decir)-. Dijo viendo hacia abajo.

Kyoko - Estoy muy ocupada, hemos estado recibiendo muchos pacientes en el hospital últimamente y no puede atender cosas como una cita, lo lamento-.

Kusanagi - Esta bien lamento la intromisión-. Entonces la doctora se fue.- *Suspira* en estos momentos estoy seguro que Yusaku me diría algo como: Si tus consejos para hablar con chicas funcionan tan bien, por qué sigues soltero???-. Dijo decaido.

**En Sol Technologies**

Akira - Rayos si voy a tener que lidiar con estos dos problemas lo mejor sería contactar con alguno de esos dos para encargarse de uno de esos problemas, el problema es que ella podría aprovecharse de cualquier hueco de lo que vaya a decir para sacarme más dinero y Queen no va a estar dispuesta a pagarle a una cazarecompensas que no respeta la ley y que en el pasado ya ha cometido delitos... lo mejor sería rezar para que no este ocupado-. Entonces sacó su telefono y llamó a alguien.

??? - Diga-.

Akira - Hablo con Kengo Dojun???-.

Kengo - Akira!!! Hace tiempo que no hablabamos idiota-.

Akira - Oye necesito un favor-.

Kengo - Lo siento ya estoy en otro asunto en Link Vrains ok? Y no puedo rechazarlo-.

Akira - Quizas pueda pagarte más-.

Kengo - Mira no puedo hablar estoy en una persecusión aqui asi que habla con mi hermanastra, tengo a una banda de 10 hackers que voy a derribar en 3 tiros y despúes ir por su lider asi que no tengo mucho tiempo, cosas de Yakuza pues-.

Akira - Sabes que ella siempre busca como exprimirme el dinero verdad?-.

Kengo - Oh Vamos no me vengas con eso, bueno te dejó aqui ya casi tengo a estos imbeciles-. Entonces cortó la llamada.

Akira - Mierda... bueno supongo que será ella, espero que no me cobre tanto...-. Dijo resignado llamando a alguien más.

??? - Hola... Akira!!! Hace tiempo que no hablabamos, como esta Aoi-Chan???-. Preguntó una voz femenina.

Akira - Ella esta bien ok Emma, necesito de tu ayuda-.

Emma Bessho - Que se te ofrece??? Adivino tienes que buscar a alguien y mi hermanastro no te quiere ayudar por estar en una misión-.

Akira - Como es que siempre adivinas???-.

Emma - Incluso si no estoy ahi, es fácil de deducir tu situación-.

Akira - Ya veo... necesito tu ayuda para atrapar a unos hackers de Link Vrains-.

Emma - Unos hackers??? Creí que el equipo Delta podría vencerlos total ellos nunca fallan-.

Akira - Perdieron ante ellos dos-.

Emma - Y quieres que yo los atrape verdad??? Bueno te costará bastante si son muy experimentados-.

Akira - Por favor no trates de exprimir mi cartera (-_-)-.

Emma - No prometo nada[ ; )] bueno nos vemos-.

Akira - *Suspiro* en que me he metido... todo esto...-. Este tomó una foto de él y Aoi cuando ella era una niña.- Todo esto... lo hago por ti... ojala mi Padre estuviera aqui... él sabría como aconsejarme...

**Con Takeru y Kusanagi:**

Kusanagi - Bien ya termine el programa de cambio de voz y todo esta programado tendrás la cuenta de Yusaku y hasta que se recuperé serás Playmaker, incluso agrege algunas de sus cartas que puedan ayudarte y sea más creible el cambio-.

Takeru - Entiendo, probemos la voz-.

Kusanagi - Bien prueba en tres... dos... uno... Listo! Habla-.

Takeru - Tu no mereces llamarte duelista...-. Dijo con la voz de Yusaku.- FUNCIONO!!!-.

Kusanagi - Bien!!! Lo hicimos!!!-. En eso.- Un ataque de Hanoi y tiene a dos de sus lideres en él-.

Takeru - Bueno tendré que probar a ver si la gente cree en mi como Playmaker-.

Kusanagi - Lo harán, Playmaker es un Simbolo de Resistencía de la Red, un héroe que se mantiene en el anonimato, que no busca fama, que busca justicia para los inocentes-.

Takeru - Eso suena un poco cliche de chico de preparatoria neoyorquino de cómic sabes???-.

Kusanagi - Eh... bueno no importa, el punto es que debes ir para ayudar a la gente-.

Takeru - Entiendo-.

Kusanagi - Listo???-.

Takeru - Yo nací listo! **Into the Vrains!!!**

**En Link Vrains.**

Specter - Bien asi que esta es la base de datos de Sol Technologies... vaya que ha sido fácil vencerlos-.

Faust - Cierto no dieron nada de pelea-.

Specter - Lastima que no pude pelear contra Playmaker, de verdad quería derrotarlo-.

Faust - No te preocupes Specter al fin y al cabo sin él ya no hay nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino y cumplir nuestra misión-.

??? - No estaría tan seguro-. Dijo una voz detrás que los hizó estremecerse...

Faust - No... puede ser...-.

Dr Genoma - Imposible...-.

Specter - Increible... REGRESO!!!-.

Frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que Playmaker...

Faust - Como es posible... deberías de estar fuera de combate-.

Playmaker - Y quien lo decidió??? Yo soy el único que decide! (Siempre quise decir esa frase) Yo regresaré una y otra vez como un Fénix!!! (Espero que eso no me delate) no descansaré hasta que ustedes sean exterminados (Espero que eso les haya intimidado _)-.

Dr Genoma - Maldita... sea, no importa no nos derrotarás, aún sin Revolver-Sama nosotros te venceremos-.

Specter - Dejamelo a mi, siempre lo he querido enfrentar, esto será maravilloso-. Dijo yendo hacía él.

Playmaker - (Mierda no pensé que vendría hacía mi) Eh... Kusanagi-San que hago???-. Pregunto susurrando a su Disco.

Kusanagi - Haz lo que Yusaku haría y enfréntalo-.

Playmaker - Pero... no conozco su Deck-.

Kusanagi - Intenta adivinar su estilo de Duelo-.

Playmaker - Ya veré como le hago deseame suerte-.

Kusanagi - La tendrás ok-.

Playmaker - Gracias Ahi veré...-.

Specter - Hmmm... te ves diferente-.

Playmaker - Claro que no-.

Specter - Siento un aura diferente-.

Playmaker - Como puedes decir eso-.

Specter - Puedo ver la verdad de las personas-.

Playmaker - En serio??? Mejor... peleemos ya-.

Specter - Esta bien empecemos

**Duelo:** **Playmaker (Soulburner) - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5**

**Specter - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5**

Specter - Yo comenzaré invoco a Sunseed Genius Loci-. (Mano: 4)

_Sunseed Genius Loci: Monstruo Normal / Nivel 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 600 / Tipo: Planta / Atributo: TIERRA._

Specter - **Manifiestate! ¡El Circuito del Futuro que Ilumina mi Camino!**-.

Playmaker - Ya tan rápido una Invocación Link??? (Este Tipo no pierde el tiempo)-.

Specter - **Invocación Link! Link-1! Sunavalon Dryas!!!-.**

_Sunavalon Dryas: Monstruo Link / ATK 0 / Link-1 / Tipo: Planta / Atributo: TIERRA / Flechas: Abajo._

_Materiales: 1 Monstruo Normal Planta._

_Efecto: No puede ser usada como Material Link el turno en que es Invocada por Enlace. No puede ser seleccionada para ataques, pero no evita que tu adversario te ataque directamente. Una vez por turno, si recibes daño de batalla o efecto: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Extra Deck, 1 Monstruo Link "Sunvine" a tu zona a la que apunta tu Monstruo Link "Sunavalon" y, si lo haces, gana LP igual al daño que recibiste._

Playmaker - (0 de ataque??? Debe de tener un efecto poderoso)-.

Specter - Coloco una boca abajo y termino mi turno-. (Mano: 3)

Playmaker - Bien es mi turno, Robo!!!-. (Mano: 6).- Bien con esto puedo hacer algo bueno pero... al carajo lo haré y ya Invoco a Salamangreat Jack Jaguar-. (Mano: 5)

_Salamangreat Jack Jaguar: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: FUEGO._

_Efecto: Si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración. Si controlas un Monstruo Link "Salamangreat", mientras esta carta está en tu Cementerio: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Salamangreat" en tu Cementerio, excepto "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; baraja ese objetivo al Deck y, si lo haces, Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial a tu zona a la que apunte tu Monstruo Link "Salamangreat". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" una vez por turno._

Specter - Salamangreat??? No es ese el arquetipo que usa Soulburner???-.

Playmaker - Oh... eh... bueno él esta mal y me pidió que lo usará y de esa forma ustedes no descifraran mi Deck no te preocupes solo será temporal... (A ver si se la traga...)-.

Specter - Entiendo... muy inteligente-.

Playmaker - (Uf... si se la tragó, parece ser idiota) bien aún asi verás que te derrotaré-.

Specter - Ya lo veremos Playmaker-.

Playmaker - **Aparece! El Circuito que nos Guia Hacía el Futuro! Link-1! Salamangreat Balelynx!!!-.**

_Salamangreat Balelynx: Monstruo Link / ATK 500 / Link-1 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: FUEGO / Flecha: Abajo._

_Materiales: 1 Monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 4 o menor._

_Efecto: Si esta carta es Invocada por Link: puedes añadir a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary". Si una o más cartas "Salamangreat" que controlas fueran a ser destruidas en batalla o por efecto de una carta, puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio en su lugar. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Salamangrande Balelynx" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Con su efecto añado a mi mano y activo la carta Mágica de Campo Salamangreat Sanctuary-.

_Salamangreat Sanctuary: Carta Mágica de Campo._

_Si Invocas por Link un Monstruo Link "Salamangreat", puedes usar 1 Monstruo Link "Salamangreat" que controles con su mismo nombre como todo el material. Durante el cálculo de daño, si tu monstruo batalla: puedes pagar 1000 LP, y después seleccionar 1 Monstruo Link que controles; convierte su ATK en 0 y, si lo haces, gana tantos LP como su ATK original. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Salamangreat Sanctuary" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Si en mi Main Phase hago una Invocación Link, puedo Invocar Especialmente en un enlace de Balelynx a Salamangreat Mole-. (Mano: 4)

_Salamangreat Mole: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: FUEGO._

_Efecto: Durante tu Main Phase, si este turno Invocaste por Link: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano a tu zona a la que apunte un Monstruo Link. Si no controlas monstruos: puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio, y después seleccionar 5 cartas "Salamangreat" en tu Cementerio; barájalas al Deck, y después roba 2 cartas. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Salamangreat Mole" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - **Aparece! El circuito que nos Guia hacía el Futuro! Invocación Link! Link-2 Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!!!-.**

_Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf: Monstruo Link / ATK 1800 / Link-2 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: __FUEGO / Flechas: Arriba, Abajo._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos de Efecto de FUEGO._

_Efecto: Si uno o más monstruos son Invocados de Modo Normal o Especial a la o las zonas a las que apunte esta carta (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo de FUEGO en tu Cementerio, pero por el resto de este turno no puedes Invocar de Modo Normal/Colocar o Invocar de Modo Especial monstruos con el nombre del monstruo añadido. Durante tu Main Phase, si tú controlas esta carta que fue Invocada por Enlace usando "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" como material: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 Mágica/Trampa "Salamangreat" en tu Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" una vez por turno._

Playmaker - Luego uso el efecto de Jack Jaguar, regreso a Balelynx al Extra Deck y Jack Jaguar se Invoca a si mismo en un Enlace de Sunlight Wolf-.

Specter - Huh!!! Adivinaré! Etto... un Link 3-.

Playmaker - Utilizó a Jack Jaguar como material Invocación Link! **Link-1 Salamangreat Balelynx!!!-.**

Specter - Que??? Por qué??? Como pude fallar!!! JISAAAS!!!-. Dijo arrodillandose con una luz enfocandolo.

Playmaker - Tch... que molesto, que intentas??? Quieres ser actor de Telenovela o que???-.

Specter - Huh...-.

Playmaker - Utilizo el efecto de Sunlight Wolf, al Invocar un monstruo en uno de sus enlaces puedo añadir a Jack Jaguar desde mi Cementerio-. (Mano: 5)

Specter - Que seguirá me pregunto...-.

Playmaker - **Aparece! El Circuito que nos Guia Hacía el Futuro! Invocación Link! Link-3 Salamangreat Heatleo!!!-.**

_Salamangreat Heatleo: Monstruo Link / ATK 2300 / Link-3 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: FUEGO__ / Flechas: Arriba, Abajo a la Izquierda, Abajo a la Derecha._

_Materiales: 2 Monstruos de Efecto de FUEGO._

_Efecto: Si esta carta es Invocada por Link: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en la Zona de Magias y Trampas de tu adversario; barájala al Deck. Una vez por turno, durante tu Main Phase, si esta carta fue Invocada por Link usando "Salamangreat Heatleo" como material: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo y 1 monstruo en tu Cementerio; el ATK del primer objetivo se convierte en igual al del otro objetivo, hasta el final de este turno._

Specter - Sorprendente! Dominaste ese Deck! Eres sorprendente Playmaker... o debería decir... Soulburner-.

Playmaker - QUE?!!!-.

Specter - Oh vamos creías que me ibas a engañar??? Fue fácil de deducir por una cosa: Playmaker no suele hacer chistes-.

Playmaker - (O_O)-. Este quedó sin palabras.

**Mientras Tanto:**

Kusanagi - Takeru te dijé que no hicieras chistes (-_-)... Yusaku no los hace cuando enfrenta a Hanoi-. Dijo haciendo un Facepalm.

**De regreso al Duelo:**

Specter - No fue tan difícil de ver-.

Playmaker - No soy mi amigo Soulburner ya te dije que estoy usando su Deck porque esta enfermo y decidí usarlo... por su versatilidad con mi Deck al ser ambos Cyberse-.

Specter - En serio??? (-_-)...

Playmaker - Sip... y que si hago chistes??? Esta prohibido hacer chistes en un Duelo??? Además a veces es divertido burlarse de que ustedes los de Hanoi que siempre son fáciles de vencer-.

Specter - No lo somos ya verás y veremos si eres el verdadero o eres Soulburner-.

Playmaker - Que seamos Hackers no quiere decir que nos pasamos las contraseñas-.

Specter - Oh... ya veo (o_o) -.

Playmaker - Esta bien seguiré con esto, activo el efecto de Heatleo y barajo al Deck tu carta boca abajo: **Resounding Roar-.**

Specter - Oh No!!!-.

Playmaker - Ahora ataco a Sunavalon Dryas con Salamangreat Heatleo: **Heat Soul-.**

Specter - Activo el efecto de Dryas y el ataque va directo hacía mi-.

**Specter - Lp: 4000 - 2300: 1700.**

Playmaker - Por qué hiciste eso???-.

Specter - Sencillo para usar el efecto de Dryas al recibir daño puedo invocar un monstruo Sunvine desde mi Extra Deck a una Zona que apunte esta carta-.

Playmaker - Que?!!! Un monstruo que realiza invocaciones Link al recibir daño???-.

Specter - Además recupero el daño que recibí como vida, y con eso invoco a Sunvine Gardna-.

_Sunvine Gardna: Monstruo Link / ATK 600 / Link-1 / Tipo: Planta / Atributo: TIERRA__ / Flechas: Arriba._

_Materiales: 1 monstruo Planta_.

_Efecto: Si ningún Monstruo Link "Sunavalon" apunta a esta carta, destruye esta carta. Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque que selecciona a esta carta: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo Link "Sunavalon" que apunte a esta carta; reduce cualquier daño de batalla que fueras a recibir de esa batalla por el Rating de Enlace de ese monstruo x800. Si esta carta es destruida en batalla: puedes terminar la Battle Phase._

**Specter - Lp: 1700 -- 4000.**

Playmaker - Rayos... coloco dos boca abajo y termino mi turno-. (Mano: 3)

Specter - Mi turno ROBO!!!-. (Mano: 4).- Invoco a Sunseed Twin-. (Mano: 3)

_Sunseed Twin: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 2 / ATK 0 / DEF 800 / Tipo: Planta / Atributo: TIERRA._

_Efecto: Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal, y controlas un monstruo "Sunavalon": puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo Normal de Tipo Planta en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Si tienes 2 o más Monstruos Link en tu Cementerio con el mismo nombre: puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio y 1 Monstruo Link que controlas, y después seleccionar 1 de esos Monstruos Link en tu Cementerio con el mismo nombre; Invócalo de Modo Especial._

Specter - Cuando es Invocado de Modo Normal y cuento con un monstruo Sunavalon puedo invocar desde mi Cementerio a Sunseed Genius Loci-.

Playmaker - (Podría ser un Link 4)-.

Specter - Utilizo a Dryas, Genius Loci y Sunseed Twin para una Invocación Link:** Aparece! El Circuito del Futuro que Ilumina mi Camino! Invocación Link! Link-3 Sunavalon Dryanome!!!-.**

_Sunavalon Dryanome: Monstruo Link / ATK 0 / Link-3 / Tipo: Planta / Atributo: TIERRA__ / Flechas: Abajo, Abajo a la Izquierda, Abajo a la Derecha._

_Materiales: 2 monstruos Planta_.

_Efecto: No puede ser usada como Material Link el turno en que es Invocada por Link. No puede ser seleccionada para ataques, pero no evita que tu adversario te ataque directamente. Una vez por turno, si un monstruo al que apunta esta carta es seleccionado para un ataque: puedes mover ese monstruo a otra Zona de Monstruos Principal; niega el ataque. Si esta carta es Invocada por Enlace usando un Monstruo de Enlace "Sunavalon" como material, gana este efecto.__ Hasta tres veces por turno, si recibes daño de batalla o efecto: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Extra Deck, 1 Monstruo de Enlace "Sunvine" a tu zona a la que apunta tu Monstruo de Enlace "Sunavalon" y, si lo haces, gana LP igual al daño que recibiste._

Playmaker - 0 de ataque??? De nuevo???-.

Specter - No me subestimes a mi y a mi árbol materno-.

Playmaker - Árbol materno???-.

Specter - Verás... cuando era un bebé fui abandonado en este árbol y nunca conocí a mi verdadera familia-.

Playmaker - Eh... es un monstruo no algo real, a menos que te refieras a un árbol de verdad-.

Specter - A eso me refiero, fui abandonado en este árbol y no fui encontrado por mucho tiempo-.

Playmaker - Este tipo es raro (O_o)-.

Specter - Lamento no tener tiempo para contarte mi historia pero aún asi mi Duelo muestra lo que soy activo una carta mágica Sunvine Cross Breed sacrifico a 1 monstruo Link e Invoco por segunda vez a Genius Loci desde el Cementerio-. (Mano: 2)

_Sunseed Cross Breed: Carta Mágica._

_Puedes Sacrificar 1 Monstruo Link, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo Planta en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial, pero niega sus efectos. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Sunseed Cross Breed" por turno._

Specter - Utilizo a Genius Loci como Material Link: **Aparece! El Circuito del Futuro que Ilumina mi Camino! Invocación Link! Link-1 Sunvine Thrasher!!!**

_Sunvine Thrasher: Monstruo Link / ATK 800 / Link-1 / Tipo: Planta / Atributo: TIERRA_ _/ Flechas: Abajo._

_Materiales: 1 Monstruo Normal Planta_.

_Efecto: Si ningún Monstruo de Link "Sunavalon" apunta a esta carta, destruye esta carta. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: selecciona 1 Monstruo de Enlace "Sunavalon" que apunte a esta carta; esta carta gana ATK igual al Rating de Enlace de ese monstruo x 800. Al comienzo del Damage Step, cuando esta carta batalla con un monstruo de tu adversario: puedes activar este efecto; si ese monstruo de tu adversario es destruido en esta batalla y mandado al Cementerio, Invoca ese monstruo de tu adversario de Modo Especial a tu zona a la que apunta tu Monstruo de Enlace "Sunavalon"._

Specter - Activo su efecto y este gana 800 por cada Link de un monstruo Sunavalon en mi Campo asi que su ataque se vuelve 3200-.

**Sunvine Thrasher - ATK: 800 -- 3200.**

Playmaker - 3200 DE ATAQUE?!!!-.

Specter - Jajaja ahora si que se viene lo mejor It's Show Time!!!-.

Playmaker - Oye no te pongas a usar frases como esas!!!-.

Specter - Perdon es que me emocione (.) ahora ve Sunvine Thrasher-.

Playmaker - Activo la Trampa Salamangreat Gazer regreso a Sunlight Wolf desde el Cementerio al Extra Deck y entonces tu monstruo pierde 1000 de ataque por cada Rating de Enlance-.

_Salamangreat Gazer: Carta Trampa._

_Selecciona 1 monstruo boca arriba que controle tu adversario y 1 Monstruo Link "Salamangreat" en tu Cementerio; devuelve al Extra Deck ese monstruo en el Cementerio y, si lo haces, ese monstruo de tu adversario pierde ATK igual al Rating de Enlace del monstruo devuelto 1000, (hasta el final de este turno), y después roba cartas igual al número de Monstruos Link que controle tu adversario. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Salamangreat Gazer" por turno._

**Sunvine Thrasher - ATK: 3200 - 2000: 1200.**

Specter - Detengo el ataque-.

Playmaker - Ok por el efecto de Salamangreat Gazer robo tantas cortas como Enlaces de Sunlight Wolf asi que robo 2 cartas-. (Mano: 5)

Specter - Bueno coloco una boca abajo y termino mi turno-. (Mano: 2)

Playmaker - Mi turno ROBO!!!-. (Mano: 6).- (Bien con esto espero que se crea más la mentira) Invoco a ROM Cloudia-. (Mano: 5)

_ROM Cloudia: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1800 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo Cyberse en tu Cementerio, excepto "ROM Cloudia"; añádelo a tu mano. Si esta carta es destruida en batalla o por efecto de una carta: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo Cyberse de Nivel 4 o menor, excepto "ROM Cloudia"._

Playmaker - Al Invocarlo de Modo Normal invoco a Boot Staggered de Modo Especial-. (Mano: 4).- además el otro efecto de ROM Cloudia me permite añadir a Mole a mi mano-. (Mano: 5) Luego activo Double Summon-. (Mano: 4)

_Double Summon: Carta Mágica._

_Este turno, puedes realizar 2 Invocaciones Normales/Colocaciones, no sólo 1._

Playmaker - Y por último Invoco a Salamangreat Zebroid X-. (Mano: 3)

_Salamangreat Zebroid X: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1500 / DEF 1000 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: FUEGO._

_Efecto: Durante la Main o Battle Phase, si este turno un Monstruo Link "Salamangreat" que controlas dejó el Campo por el efecto de una carta de tu adversario (Efecto Rápido): puedes seleccionar esta carta y 1 monstruo "Salamangreat" de Nivel 4 o menor en tu Cementerio, excepto "Salamangreat Zebroid X"; Invoca ambos monstruos de Modo Especial, pero niega sus efectos (si los tienen) y, si lo haces, inmediatamente después de que este efecto se resuelva, Invoca por XYZ 1 Monstruo XYZ "Salamangreat" usando sólo esos 2 monstruos. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Salamangreat Zebroid X" una vez por turno. Un Monstruo XYZ que fue Invocado usando esta carta en el Campo como material gana este efecto.__ Gana 300 ATK por cada material que tenga acoplado._

Playmaker - Bien... (Que hago Invoco a mi Salamangreat XYZ... al carajo lo haré)-.

Specter - Vaya que eres bueno para llenar tu Campo, Maravilloso (.)-.

Playmaker - Eh... si que eres raro (O_o)-.

Specter - De verdad??? Solo por mi árbol materno???-.

Playmaker - Si (-_-)-.

Specter - Como te atreves a insultar a mi árbol materno!!!-.

Playmaker - Ya ya relajate (O.o), bueno ahora si preparate utilizo a los Nivel 4 Salamangreat Zebroid X y ROM Cloudia para crear una Overlay Network-.

Specter - XYZ?!!! Oh My God! Sorprendente (.)-.

Playmaker - **El Dragón Abrasador que Incinera entre el Cielo y el Mar! Conviértete en la llama de la esperanza y muestrate ahora! Invocación XYZ! Aparece! Rango 4! Salamangreat Blaze Dragon!!!-.**

_Salamangreat Blaze Dragon: Monstruo XYZ / Rango 4 / ATK 2300 / DEF 1200 / Tipo: Cyberse / Atributo: FUEGO._

_Materiales: 2 monstruos de Nivel 4_.

_Efecto: Si esta carta fuera a ser destruida en batalla o por efecto de una carta, puedes desacoplar 1 material de esta carta en su lugar. Durante la Battle Phase, si esta carta no tiene material (Efecto Rápido): puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Extra Deck, 1 Monstruo XYZ "Salamangreat" usando esta carta boca arriba que controlas como material. (Ésta se trata como una Invocación XYZ. Transfiere sus materiales al monstruo Invocado.) Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Salamangrande Blaze Dragon" una vez por turno. Si esta carta es Invocada por XYZ usando "Salamangreat Blaze Dragon" como material: puedes destruir 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario._

Playmaker - Por el efecto de Zebroid X Blaze Dragon gana 300 ataque por cada material asi que gana 600 ataque-.

**Blaze Dragon - ATK: 2300 -- 2900.**

Specter - Je aún asi veo que ahora si vas en serio, eso busco contra ti, pienso derrotarte en nombre de Revolver-Sama y lo haré-.

Playmaker - Ya lo veremos-.

Kusanagi - Oye!!! No te distraigas, los equipos de defensa de Sol Technologies estan callendo y aunque todavia no sepamos que estan buscando no hay que dejar que lo obtengan-.

Playmaker - Supongo que tendré que acabar esto rápido, activo la carta mágica Salamangreat Burning Shell por su efecto niego los efectos de Mole y lo invoco especialmente y con eso puedo Invocar inmediatamente un monstruo Link Salamangreat-. (Mano: 1)

_Salamangreat Burning Shell: Carta Mágica._

_Invoca de Modo Especial 1 monstruo "Salamangreat" desde tu mano, pero niega sus efectos, y después, inmediatamente después de que se resuelva este efecto, Invoca por Link 1 Monstruo Link "Salamangreat" usando materiales que controlas, incluido el monstruo Invocado. Este turno, ese monstruo Invocado por Link no puede atacar o activar sus efectos. Durante tu Main Phase: puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio, y después seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Link "Salamangreat" en tu Cementerio; devuélvelo al Extra Deck. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Salamangreat Burning Shell" por turno._

Playmaker - Utilizo a Mole y al Link 3 Heatleo como Material Link: **Aparece! El Circuito que nos Guia hacía el Futuro! Invocación Link! Aparece! Link-4 Salamangreat..**. Pero que?!!!-.

Specter - Que esta ocurriendo???-.

De repente su interfaz de duelo estaba empezando a fallar dejando inconcluso el Duelo...

Specter - Quien se atreve a interrumpir el Duelo-.

Dr Genoma - Specter tenemos que irnos ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, hay que ir con Revolver-Sama, ya despúes tendrás tu combate-.

Specter - Tch... bueno tendremos nuestro combate luego al fin y al cabo ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, pronto sabremos todo de ti y de tu compañero, y no creas que voy a seguir tragandome tu mentira-.

Playmaker - (Podría confirmar que lo sabe???) no los dejaré ir asi de fácil-.

Specter - Lo siento nos vemos luego, debería de decir aqui GOODBYE SOULBURNER!!! (.)-.

Playmaker - (Si lo sabe... Mierda...)-.

Entonces el árbol pese a no estar en un Duelo volvió a aparecer cubriendo a Specter y entonces los Caballeros de Hanoi fueron a por él y cuando Takeru los iba a perseguir...

Playmaker - AAAAAAAAH!!!-. Este fue electrocutado por un pequeño virus informático.- (De... donde... vino... eso???)-.

??? - Vaya que funcionó, si que esta clase de virus Trampa son muy efectivos jaja-. Dijo una voz femenina en un tono un tanto burlona.

**Desde el Camión:**

Kusanagi - Quien pudó hacer eso???-.

Jin - Hermano pasa algo???-.

Kusanagi - Eh... estoy viendo que ocurre en Link Vrains-.

Jin - Oye hay clientes esperando y no veo a Takeru por ningún lado-.

Kusanagi - Ya voy ok (Demonios Yusaku despierta de una buena vez) bien aqui estoy... (_)-. Este quedó paralizado por la fila que llegaba hasta las pantallas.- Bien... a trabajar pues... (Espero que Takeru este bien asi)-.

**De regreso a Link Vrains:**

??? - Vay que fue fácil atraparte, se nota que los cazadores de Sol Technologies son muy torpes-.

Playmaker - Quien eres??? Muestrate-.

??? - Uy si tanto quieres bebé, aqui estoy-. Dijo en un tono provocativo, mientras aparecía frente a él.

Playmaker - (O/O)-. Este se pusó rojo viendo a la chica.

Era una bella chica con una máscara que cubría su boca, con un traje negro con ciertas partes blancas y lineas rosas con ciertas partes en morado, con guantes y cinturon de color morado [Básicamente sus apariencias combinadas de la temporada 1 y las temporadas 2 y 3, de cabello gris con flequillos rosa.

En la Mente de Takeru:

Takeru - (:\/) Ay Mamazita-.

**De regreso a Link Vrains:**

Ghost Girl - Me presento, soy Ghost Girl una cazarecompensas contratada por Sol Technologies, mi misión es atraparte por una gran suma de dinero-.

Playmaker - ... En... serio... (Mierda no sabía que era tan difícil ser Yusaku aqui, ya todos me quieren capturar, al menos es una chica linda... espera... cazarecompensas?!!! Ay cabrón... SALVAME FARAOOOOON!!!!)-.

Ghost Girl - Bien supongo que debo de entregarte, aunque me gustaría jugar un poco contigo... quizas descubriendo tu identidad-. Entonces ella abrió lo que parecía ser un programa de hackeo.

Playmaker - (Oh Oh podría saber mi identidad y dijó jugar... creo que lo único bueno es que sería el primero de la clase en dejar de ser virgen, bueno al menos aqui...)-.

**En el Mundo Real:**

Jin - Oye hermano deberias ver esto Playmaker esta en problemas-. [Nota: Jin no sabe las identidades de Playmaker y Soulburner]

Kusanagi - QUE?!!! (Rayos y debo de atender a los clientes... tendré que usar mis habilidades de cocinero al máximo...) Jin!!!-.

Jin - HAI!!!-.

Kusanagi - Necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga en la computadora y toda la gente apunte en esta hoja sus ordenes, voy a ir al máximo para darles su almuerzo-.

Entonces toda la gente fue pasandose la hoja hasta darsela a Kusanagi, mientras este ponia a fuego alto la cocina y empezaba a calentar la comida a velocidades dignas de Flash.

Jin - Dime entonces-.

Kusanagi - Presiona las teclas en el siguiente orden: F, 5, 6, Y, Alt, 2, 0, 2, 5, D, S, G, X-.

Jin - Listo!!!-.

Kusanagi - Ahora presiona Enter y ven a ayudarme a repartir a gran velocidad las ordenes!!!-.

Jin - Ahi Voy!!!-.

Este se fue a gran velocidad agarrando tooooodas las ordenes y yendo como un rayo hacía todos los clientes, mientras Kusanagi veía de nuevo la situación de Takeru:

**De regreso a Link Vrains:**

Ghost Girl - Bien... hora de... EHHH!!!-. De repente la trampa se desactivó dejandolo libre.

Playmaker - Que creías que no me iba a escapar JAJA!! (Gracias Kusanagi-San!!!)-.

Ghost Girl - Vaya asi que saliste... Huh!-. De repente empezó a sonar la música Bloody Stream desde su Disco de duelo.- Y ahora que Akira???-.

Akira - Los Caballeros de Hanoi estan escapando con la información, debes detenerlos-.

Ghost Girl - Oye espera, primero me dices que atrape a Playmaker y ahora me dices que atrape a los Caballeros de Hanoi??? Ese no era el trato-.

Akira - Pero si ellos se llevan la Información, quien sabe que es lo que podrían hacer con ello, son datos que estan siendo utilizados para el desarrollo de nuevas cartas-.

Ghost Girl - Ay esta bien pero primero me llevaré a Playma... (_)-.

Akira - Emma??? Emma??? Estas Ahi???-.

Ghost Girl - Me... me... acaba de... hacer un... Batman-.

Akira - Que???-.

Ghost Girl - Ay es en serio??? Es la primera vez que fallo un objetivo y todo por tus cosas estupidas de empresa, primero me dices una cosa y luego otra y ahora perdí el objetivo-.

Akira - Eh... bueno...-.

Ghost Girl - Creeme que para esto va a ver un pago extra *Cuelga* Ay y ahora a ver como le hago con esos de Hanoi-.

**Con Takeru:**

Takeru - Gracias por sacarme de ahi Kusanagi-san-.

Kusanagi - No hay de que-.

Jin - Listo... ya... termine... de dar.. todas las... ordenes... Ah hola Takeru... TAKERU??? DONDE ESTABAS JODIDO???-. Dijo reencabronado ahorcandolo imaginate tuvo que trabajar un chingo y el tipo se apareció cuando le salieron de las pelotas.

Takeru - Ya calmate... me estas matando... Haaa...-.

Kusanagi - Ya calmate Jin ok??? Ahora mismo podemos descansar relajate-.

Jin - Esta bien-.

**Unos minutos despúes:**

Takeru - Definitivamente es difícil ser Playmaker *Sorbo al café* no se como Yusaku le hace-.

Kusanagi - Creo que es por lo de que él cuando es Playmaker es digamos anti-social si no se trata de su objetivo-.

Takeru - No entiendo-.

Kusanagi - Es complicado-.

Takeru - Oye Kusanagi-san una cosa, dijiste que ajustaste mi Deck con algunas cartas de Yusaku que podrían ayudarme, quizas pueda agregar unos cuantos monstruos para que sea más creible???-.

Kusanagi - Como cuales???-.

Takeru - No se... Decode Talker, Cyberse Wizard, Linkslayer, ah y sobre todos los otros a Firewall Dragon aprovechando que es genérico y tengo planeado varias jugadas con él-.

Kusanagi - Bueno, dejame ver si podemos copiar los datos... espera-.

Takeru - Que pasa??? *Toma un sorbo*-.

Kusanagi - Los datos de Firewall Dragon... NO ESTAN!!!-.

Takeru - *Escupe el sorbo de café sobre Jin* QUE?!!!-.

Kusanagi - No encuentro los datos, tengo la carta pero sus datos para usar no estan, esto no puede ser posible, sin esos datos no podemos usar a Firewall Dragon en Link Vrains-.

Takeru - Carajo... pero... si no estan los datos aqui... en donde estan???-.

**Base de los Caballeros de Hanoi:**

Revolver - Specter, Dr Genoma, Faust lo consiguieron???-.

Faust - Fue complicado pero lo conseguimos, aunque una cazarecompensas nos estaba persiguiendo pero los datos estan encriptados, tomará unas 2 semanas descifrarlo-.

Revolver - No importa con eso estaremos bien-.

Specter - Revolver-sama una cosa, hay alguien que parece haber tomado el nombre de Playmaker, incluso usando algunas de sus cartas, pero el mismo se delato como Soulburner-.

Revolver - Hmph, no importa el será el siguiente-.

Dr Genoma - Una pregunta Revolver-sama para que necesita estos datos???-.

Revolver - Vera Doctor, usted recuerda el Proyecto Hanoi original verdad???-.

Dr Genoma - Si lo recuerdo bien-.

Revolver - Los Niños involucrados hace 10 años habian recibido cartas Cyberse especiales-.

Dr Genoma - Cierto-.

Revolver - Entonces si es asi primero Baira investigará la lista de los niños participantes, usando la información y esto sabremos la verdadera identidad de Playmaker-. Dijo mostrando la Carta Firewall Dragon.

Dr Genoma - Como la obtuvo???-.

Revolver - Cuando me preparaba para eliminarlo antes de que su amigo llegara, decidí tomar los datos de esta carta, tenía el presentimiento de que sería necesario y ahora estamos en esto-.

Dr Genoma - Entonces asi sabremos que hacer para tenerlo a nuestra merced-.

Revolver - Exacto... dentro de poco sabremos quien es Playmaker...-.

Faust - Pero... como encajarían estos datos???-.

Revolver - Fácil esos datos fueron dados por mi padre, son Planos virtuales en 3D para crear monstruos de Duelo, él mismo puso un sistema de encriptado que solo nosotros tenemos como descifrarlo y que Sol Technologies trataba de descifrar para crear monstruos nuevos y ganar más dinero-.

Faust - Pero que tiene de importante???-.

Revolver - Esos planos son para crear monstruos Fusión, Synchro, Xyz, Péndulo y Link, tanto Cyberse como para desarrollar arquetipos o dar soporte para otros Decks, lo que más nos interesa es que tienen Data suficiente para crear monstruos de Link-4, Link-5 y al menos... 1 Link-6-.

Dr Genoma - De verdad??? Vaya que su padre era muy inteligente-.

Faust - Lastima que no este aqui para verlo-.

Revolver - No se preocupen, vengaré a mi Padre por todo lo que Sol Technologies hizó, él solo quería asegurar el futuro de la humanidad, pero la codicia de esos malditos les cegó su juicio y no les perdonaré, juré una cosa ante su tumba, yo sería el verdugo de esos malditos y yo seré quien acabe con todos ellos, pero para eso necesito los monstruos Cyberse de los otros niños y ahora ya tengo uno, más les vale que se preparen... sin el Verdadero Playmaker en el camino, y sin su carta As... no tendrán una sola oportunidad...

Continuará

* * *

Uf estuve perdido un buen rato... (Más de 1 mes JODER) si que soy un vago, pero bueno lo típico: La escuela, tareas, exámenes y todas esas huevadas, además un poco de mi pereza (:V) pero bueno ahora trataré de darle más caña a esto, trataré de ver si entre 1 o 2 días termino de escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Aclaración:

-Yusaku seguirá en coma por al menos unos cuantos capitulos, pero aún asi este estará en un lugar de su subconsiente acompañado de mi personaje favorito de Vrains (Que no revelaré pero creo que es obvio con lo de subconsiente).

-Habrá monstruos Péndulo, pero no estarán rotos, o bueno no los usarán mucho.

-Takeru usará algunos monstruos de Yusaku para poder mantener la fachada de que es Playmaker (Y si usé la referencia de como algunos Robins se vuelven Batman, además de alguna que otra referencia a este)

Y bueno creo que eso sería todo, hasta la próxima Bye Bye...


	6. Capítulo 6: El comienzo de algo grande

En un apartamento de Den City, nos encontramos con Emma Bessho, alias Ghost Girl:

Emma - *Suspira* Y yo que pensaba que tenía todo listo, y que solo vendría aqui por un corto tiempo, al menos para descansar despúes de otra cazería existosa-.

En eso su teléfono suena:

Emma - Hola hermano que pasa???-.

Kengo - Oye vi las noticias de Link Vrains, no tuviste problemas con Hanoi???-.

Emma - Oye se cuidarme sola, no necesito que me andes preguntando si me metieron un virus a cada rato-.

Kengo - Oye relajate, solo me preocupo por ti, sabes que eres la única familia que me queda despúes de... ya sabes... lo de mamá-.

Emma - No tienes que recordarmelo... no te preocupes estoy segura que un día encontraremos al responsable-.

Kengo - Ok, oye mira ire a Den City dentro de poco, ya terminé mi trabajo de esa pandilla de crimimales Hackers que asaltaban a los Tops en Neo Domino City, asi que iré alla-.

Emma - Por qué??? Algo importante???-.

Kengo - Es que... descubrí una pista de quien pudo causar ese accidente-.

Emma - De verdad???-.

Kengo - Si, esperame a que llegue y ambos iremos a cazar a ese Playmaker-.

Emma - Oye eso no significa que vayamos a dividir el dinero-.

Kengo - *Suspiro* tu no cambias cuando hay dinero de por medio, adios hermana-.

Emma - Adios hermano *Cuelgan al mismo tiempo* aunque no seamos como tal hermanos al 100% siempre hemos estado para el otro desde pequeños... bien que debería hacer, hasta que Playmaker o Hanoi aparezcan tengo el día libre... *Su estomago ruge* Urk... supongo que iré a comer algo-.

**En la Plaza:**

Las clases en la Den City High School habían acabado y ahora nos encontramos con Takeru y Kiku:

Kiku - Entonces... no saben cuando despertará???-.

Takeru - Los doctores estiman que en una o dos semanas-.

Aoi - Oigan de que estan hablando???-. Dijo apareciendo de repente.

Takeru - Oh... eh... bueno Yusaku...-.

Aoi - Que le sucedió??? Ahora que lo pienso... no ha venido desde hace dos días, eso es raro de él, siempre es responsable, aunque llegue tarde siempre cumple, es algo completamente extraño-.

Takeru - Verás... lo que pasa es que Yusaku esta... en... el... hostpital-.

Aoi - QUE?!!! Que fue lo que le pasó??? Por qué esta ahi??? Dime ahora Takeru!!!-. Esta lo agarró con fuerza moviendolo de arriba a abajo.

Kiku - (Podrá no ejercitarse tanto, pero tiene mucha fuerza)-.

Takeru - *Respira agitado* Bueno... lo que... pasa es... que tuvó... un Colapso mental, ni yo entiendo por qué, pero dicen que estará en coma por al menos una o dos semanas-.

Aoi - En serio???... rayos... y que quería que nos llevaramos bien aprovechando el trabajo en equipo-.

Kiku - Uy el trabajo en equipo... no será tambien por otra cosa???-.

Aoi - Eh... (O/O) No no no no! No es lo que piensas él es solo una buena persona, amable, sincero, tranquilo, quizás sea poco social pero eso solo lo hace ser más interesante y... y... estoy divagando verdad? jejeje... (Matenme...)-.

Takeru - Sip divagas y mucho (VERGA!!! Yusaku si que tiene suerte en el amor... desearía tener esa misma suerte...)-.

Cerca de ahi Emma se encontraba buscando un lugar donde comer, cuando vió a alguien familiar...

Emma - ¿Eh?... vaya miren quien esta ahi... AOI!!!-.

Aoi - ¿Eh?... oh... no puede ser... EMMA!!!-. Gritó alegre al verla.

Emma - Vaya hace tiempo que no te veía Aoi, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi hace unos años-.

Aoi - Si, y que haces aqui???-.

Emma - Bueno cosas de trabajo, ya sabes lo normal-.

De mientras Takeru se quedaba viendo a la mujer, notando su parecido con la cazarecompensas que casí le saca la identidad secreta, ya que aún teniendo cabello rosa con mechones morados y ojos rosa, a simple vista al imaginarla con el traje y la mascarilla daba la impresión de ser la Cazarecompensas.

Kiku - (Que es lo que Takeru le queda viendo??? Bueno es una mujer linda y todo y... ahora que lo pienso quizas se esta centrando en... su... figura...)-. Pensó celosa viendo la figura de la mujer y buscando compararse con ella.

Takeru - (Hmmm... parece que ella es la Cazarecompensas... diablos y es una mamazita tanto en Link Vrains como aqui... O/O)-. Pensó mientras se ponía rojo por recordar la frase que le dijó "me gustaría jugar un poco contigo".

Emma - Bueno ahora mismo estoy buscando algo de comer asi que creo que nos veremos despúes-.

Aoi - Oye conozco un buen lugar para comer hacen los mejores Hot Dogs y el mejor café de la Ciudad-.

Takeru - (Eso es, quizas Kusanagi-san pueda compararlas y asi comprobar si estoy en lo cierto y ver si ella es la Cazarecompensas) no veo problema en que vayamos todos, si quieren yo invito... (Aunque eso se descuente de mi salario)-.

Emma - De veras??? Bien por qué no-.

Aoi - En serio??? Gracias Takeru (.)-.

Kiku - Si... muchas gracias (Entonces la invita a ella... voy a echarle un buen ojo a ambos)-.

**En el Café Nagi:**

Kusanagi - Oye Jin entrega una orden de dos Hot Dogs y dos Capuccino-.

Jin - Ya voy hermano-.

Kusanagi - Oye y Takeru no ha llegado???-.

Jin - Quien sabe igual y esta tratando de conseguir novia-.

Kusanagi - Tienes Razón-.

Jin - Oye hablando de solterones... ya se consiguió su Harem o que??? (O_O)-.

Kusanagi - ¿Eh?... Vaya...(:\/ Mira a esa Mamazita)-. Dijo mientras quedaba hipnotizado de ver a la mujer.

Takeru - Hola Kusanagi-san, ya vengo listo para trabajar-.

Aoi - Trabajas Aqui???-.

Kiku - Si, no sabías acaso???-.

Aoi - No...-.

Kusanagi - Ok... hola... puedo ayudarle en algo señorita ;)-. Dijo guiñandole el ojo a Emma.

Emma - Oh, bueno me da un Hot Dog con extra de Pepinillos, todas las salsas, sin salsa picante, y un Capuccino :)-.

Kusanagi - Eh... ok ya voy... y ustedes???-.

Aoi - Oh... lo mismo que ella-.

Kiku - Yo tambien-.

Takeru - *Susurro* Kusanagi-san puedes dejarme hacer la comida de Kiku???-.

Kusanagi - ...Haz lo que quieras... Takeru

Takeru - Esta llorando???-.

Kusanagi - No... se me metió algo en el ojo-.

Takeru -... O...k-.

Kusanagi - (Ya me imagino lo que diría Yusaku si viera esto)...

Yusaku (Ilusión) - Oiga Kusanagi-san usted me había dicho que esa clase de palabras y el guiño del ojo son las cosas que se necesitan para conquistar a una mujer, si es asi, por qué con ella no funcionó y usted sigue soltero???-. Decía la ilusión con cara inocente.

Kusanagi - ... (Me pregunto como estará...)

**En un lugar oscuro...**

??? - Oye! Oye! OYE!!!-. Grita una voz

Yusaku - ¿Eh?... quien eres tu??? Y que carajo eres??? (O.O)-.

Este estaba un tanto asustado al ver a un pequeño ser humanoide negro con lineas morada y ojos amarillos.

Ai - Hola Yusaku, tiempo sin vernos en este lugar, Ai Miss You!!!-.

Yusaku - Como que tiempo sin vernos??? Quien eres???-.

Ai - Oh me llamo Ai-.

Yusaku - Te duele algo???-.

Ai - Mi nombre es Ai!!! No Ay!!! No los confundas!!!-.

Yusaku - Ai???... y que eres... te ves digitalizado, podrías ser una IA???-.

Ai - Nope, no lo soy, sería complicado que tratara de explicarte pero... básicamente soy un subconsiente-.

Yusaku - Entiendo... mi subconsiente, ahora dime van a aparecer personajes de otras dimensiones a tener una guerra, tendré un Harem o que, esto es raro-.

Ai - No recuerdas lo que te pasó??? Por eso estas aqui-.

Yusaku - Lo que me paso???... Yo... fui... derrotado... por... por... Revolver... *Respira agitado y asustado*-.

Ai - Oye relajate te hiperventilas, mira es cierto que perdiste, pero por ahora no pasó nada fuiste salvado y estas en un hospital-.

Yusaku - Como sabes eso??? Acaso puedes sentir todo lo que me pasa???-.

Ai - Creo que eso es obvio estoy ligado a tu mente y a tu Link Sense (-_-)-.

Yusaku -Oh (O.O)... espera Link Sense???-.

Ai - Si, el Link Sense es una habilidad que posees que te permite sentir lo que ocurre en la Red aún si no estas conectado, es algo que mantiene conectado a tu mente y a mi tu subconsiente artificial-.

Yusaku - Oh... ok... y que debo hacer, necesito regresar y vengarme de Hanoi lo antes posible-.

Ai - Uy veo que sigues con tu pensamiento de venganza, pero no crees que ahora eso solo se ha vuelto algo personal que hace que todos a tu alrededor se involucren???-.

Yusaku - Que???-.

Ai - Piensalo de todos los niños de ese Caso, tu fuiste el único que decidió vengarse, por qué???-.

Yusaku - Bueno... yo... cuando ocurrió ese incidente...-.

Ai - Wait!!! Necesito palomitas para escuchar, asi que... Ai is Ready-. Dijo sacando unas Palomitas con mantequillas extra.

\- Lo perdí todo... no se ni que pasó con mis padres, sufrí toda clase de daño, quedé huerfano, perdí la confianza en las gente, sobre todo en los adultos que apenas y puedo mantenerla con pocos... ese Incidente me quitó mi vida...

Ai - Uy... eso si que oye feo, creo que he hecho un mal trabajo con administrar tu memoria, eso creo que tiene que ver con ser un subconsiente que sigue tus antiguas actitudes infantiles: Despreocupado, tonto, bromista y en las nubes; vaya y pensar que en algún momento te divertiste en ese Caso-.

Yusaku - Como que me divertí??? Ese incidente me quitó a mi familia y a mi vida, no puedo estar tranquilo, aún si son deseos que solo estan en mi corazón, es algo que debo hacer soy un emisario de la venganza-.

Ai - Oh vamos relajate Batman virtual, dejame te explico, veamos un poco tu memoria-.

Yusaku - Mi memoria???-.

Ai - ... Uy donde dejé la puerta???-. Al decir esto Yusaku solo lo quedó viendo.

Yusaku - Eres mi subconsiente y no sabes como moverte en mi mente (-_-)-.

Ai - Si se... es solo que... creo que ese combate desordenó todo y no he podido acomodarlo :'(-.

Yusaku - Rayos...

Ai - Oh aqui esta!!!-.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran puerta con diversos reversos de cartas en un gran espacio tipo virtual:

Yusaku - Acaso estas son mis memorias???-.

Ai - Sip, asi es como lucen tus recuerdos, pero no es como lucen los de la gente, cada quien vive en su propio mundo, otros pueden tener carruseles, otros árboles con esferas, etc etc...-.

Yusaku - Pero por qué hay algunos que tienen cadenas destrozadas y otros con cadenas???-.

Ai - Eso es porque los desbloqueaste-.

Yusaku - Los bloqueé??? Cómo??? Y por qué ahora estan desbloqueados???-.

Ai - Oye una pregunta a la vez ok, verás estos recuerdos son de ese Incidente y tu infancia y creo que deberías de saber por qué los bloqueaste, no???-.

Yusaku - Si... los bloqueé... porque... no me gusta recordarlo... pero a veces son mi motivación para seguir adelante con mi Venganza-.

Ai - Más o menos tomas la idea, pero no es tanto por eso, de hecho soy parte de eso, no te acuerdas de lo que yo era???-.

Yusaku - Eh... no me suenas familiar...-.

Ai - Gack... (﹏)-.

Yusaku - Estas llorando???-.

Ai - No... se me metió algo en el ojo... tu que crees???-.

Yusaku - Espera... ahora que lo pienso...-.

Ai - Eh... si-.

Yusaku - Me suenas familiar-.

Ai - Siiii...-. Mientras este se emocionaba, una puerta con candado empezaba a moverse indicando que estaba desbloqueandose.

Yusaku - Pero sigo sin recordarlo...-. Con esto Ai de cayó al puro estilo anime.

Ai - Bueno valió la pena el intento, pero bueno ahora que estamos aquí, no quieres ver el por qué de estos recuerdos???-.

Yusaku - Si, muestramelos-.

Ai - Bueno aqui vamos!!! Let's Go!!!-.

Tras esto ambos entraron a una puerta siendo irradiados por la luz...

**En el Café Nagi:**

Kusanagi - Aqui esta su comida :D-.

Aoi y Kiku - Gracias Kusanagi-san!!!-.

Emma - Muchas gracias-.

Kusanagi - No hay de que señorita ;D-.

Emma - ... :-.

Kusanagi - (No notas mis indrectas en serio ...﹏)-.

Las tres chicas procedieron a Comer y...

Aoi, Kiku, Emma - ESTAN DELICIOSAS!!!-.

Kusanagi - Jeje claro estan probando comida hecha por el mejor cocinero de Hot Dogs de la Ciudad!!!-. Dijó con un alto ego.

Takeru - (Y yo que??Estoy pintado Aqui??? Que hace esa cabina de teléfono -_-... espera... y esta cabina de Teléfono???)-.

Emma - Oh!!!-. En eso en su teléfono suena la canción Bloody Stream y ella responde.- Que Ocurre???-.

Takeru - (Lo sabía!!! Es ella comparten hasta la misma canción debe de ser muy fan de Jojo y sobretodo de Joseph)-. [Nota Innecesaria: Joseph es mi Jojo Favorito NICE!!!)

Aoi - Emma que ocurre???-.

Emma - Trabajo Aoi, no te preocupes me quedaré un buen tiempo en la Ciudad, además mi hermano vendrá pronto y ya sabes el problema, asi que trataré de aprovechar el tiempo contigo si quieres un día vemos que tan fuerte te has vuelto-.

Aoi - De verdad?!!! Genial... pero cual es el problema con tu hermano??? (o.o)-.

Emma - Es que él siempre cree que le gusto al tuyo, y ya sabes que cualquier hombre que para mi hermano no sea digno de mi, le rompe su madre, y lo digo porque de verdad le rompe sus huesos-.

Kusanagi - (Tengo que saber quien es su hermano y ganarme su confianza)-.

Emma - Pero como ya le he dicho no tengo interés en él, a mi me agradan más aquellos con poder, pero que tengan buen corazón y sean honorables y sinceros (Y creeme a Akira le falta mucho, pero debo mantener el secreto) Y bueno me tengo que ir y... oh vamos... otra vez (-_-)-.

Frente a ella aparecieron muchos hombres como pretendientes, otros un tanto pervertidos, otros presumiendo musculos y todos diciendole: Quieres salir conmigo Mamazita???...

Emma - Creo que no tengo otra opción-. Entonces esta preparo sus puños y entonces...

Aoi, Takeru, Kiku, Kusanagi - (O_O)-.

Frente a ellos todos esos hombres recibieron una buena paliza de parte de Emma quedando inconsientes y con los huesosn, el corazón y la salchica hechos mierda...

Emma - Que sea dulce por fuera, no quiere decir que lo sea por dentro idiotas, no necesito verme con musculos o poderes cosmicos o tener cosas mágicas para ser fuerte-.

Kiku y Takeru - (:\/)-.

Kusanagi - (Ella lo tiene todo...fuerte, hermosa, de gran caracter, lo único es que puede que ella o su hermano me rompan la madre)-.

Kiku - (Al carajo con que Takeru la quede viendo voy a pedirle que me enseñe todo eso... y quizas el secreto para tener pechos de Waifu de pelo colorido)-.

Aoi - (Siempre igual, vaya que ella de verdad muestra lo que quiero ser... ojala me enseñe a ser independiente de los demás y poder resolver problemas por mi misma... ojala)-.

Emma - Bien nos vemos ;)-.

Todos - Adios-.

**En Link Vrains:**

En la base de datos de Sol Technologies, se econtraba infiltrada una de las lideres de Hanoi, Baira, estando acompañada por la nueva integrante Manami, las cuales se encontraban ahi por ordenes de Revolver:

Baira - Bien jovencita necesitaré de tu ayuda asi que ten mucho cuidado-.

Manami - Hai!!! Digame Baira-San que debo hacer???-.

Baira - Oh, solo dime Baira ok, mira necesitaré usar este disco duro SSD para descargar la base de datos que se encuentra en esos cubos de data, tu trabajo es activar este Virus en el sistema de seguridad en el momento en que te diga, ten cuidado si das un paso en falso puede que no vuelvas a caminar, pero no te preocupes seguirás siendo fertil-.

Manami - Eh... ok...-.

Baira - Además si llegan los equipos de defensa de Sol, usa este otro virus para desactivar sus discos, además este viene con un programa de Hackeo que les borrará la memoria-.

Manami - Como es que ustedes crean tantas cosas para agilizar la trama???-.

Baira - Tenemos muuuucha experiencia acerca de los sistemas operativos y la conexión de la mente real y la mente virtual-.

Manami - Como lo aprendieron???-.

Baira - Eh... no es algo que debas saber-.

Manami - Por qué???-.

Baira - Tu padre nunca te dijó???.

Manami - No, que cosa???-.

Baira - Mira no es momento de hablar ok, voy a obtener los datos, luego si quieres te doy una dirección para conocernos en el mundo real y quizas te diga un poco, si lo deseas-.

Manami - Ok-.

Baira - (Vaya si que es joven y entusiasta me sorprende bastante que nos ayude en esto en lugar de tener una vida normal... como la que él pudó tener... bueno a trabajar)-.

Entonces Baira entró en las bases de datos indicándole a Manami que activara el Virus desactivando los sistemas y descargando la información, al obtenerla ambas salieron sin ningún problema, pero al irse de repente...

Manami - AAAAAH!!!-. Ella fue electrocutada por un virus.

Baira - Manami!!! Quien se atreve???-.

Ghost Girl - Jeje ya te hice enojar??? Vaya que ustedes son más fáciles de encontrar que Playmaker-.

Baira - Vaya asi que aqui esta la gran cazarecompenzas Ghost Girl-.

Ghost Girl - Wow se ve que me he ganado una gran reputación-.

Baira - Y donde esta tu compañero Blood Sheppard???-.

Ghost Girl - Gack...(Debí imaginarmelo) bueno él esta en... otros asusntos, pero bueno ahora mismo ustedes los de Hanoi son mi nueva presa y ya es momento de atraparlos-.

Biara - Ah si??? Bueno no te dejaré-.

Ghost Girl - Entonces decidámoslo de la mejor manera, dejaré a tu amiga cerca pero como espectadora, esta será una batalla entre tú y yo-.

Baira - Vamos a ver quien gana Perra-.

Ghost Girl - A quien le dices perra Zorra, veamos quien le da una paliza a quien-.

Baira - Con gusto-.

**Duelo:****Ghost Girl - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5****Baira - Lp: 4000. Mano: 5**

Ghost Girl - Bien veamos quien es la más cabrona aqui-.

Baira - Je veamos si eres capaz, serás una famosa cazarecompensas, pero no significa que no venga preparada-.

Ghost Girl - Je si claro trayendo a una niña a pelear, acaso se les recortó el personal???-. Dijo con tono burlon

Mamami - OYE!!! Tengo 16 no soy una niña!!!-.

Ghost Girl - Pero todavia no eres mayor, asi que deja que tus mayores sigan sus disputas-.

Manami - Eh... pero-.

Baira - Calmate Manami, voy a enseñarle una buena lección-.

Ghost Girl - Veamos eso entonces, mi turno Invoco a Altergeist Marionetter-. (Mano: 4)

_Altergeist Marionetter: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1600 / DEF 1700 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: LUZ._

_Efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes Colocar 1 Trampa "Altergeist" en tu Deck directamente en tu Zona de Magia y Trampas. Puedes seleccionar 1 carta "Altergeist" que controles y 1 monstruo "Altergeist" en tu Cementerio; manda al Cementerio a esa carta en el Campo y, si lo haces, Invoca ese otro monstruo de Modo Especial desde tu Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Altergeist Marionetter" una vez por turno._

Ghost Girl - Cuando es Invocada de Modo Normal puedo colocar una carta Trampa Altergeist desde mi Deck, por último coloco otra boca abajo y activo desde mi mano la carta Mágica Double Summon-. (Mano: 2).- E invoco a una segunda Marionetter y con su efecto coloco otra carta trampa Altergeist-. (Mano: 1).

Baira - 2 Monstruos y 3 cartas colocadas vas con todo supongo-.

Ghost Girl - Je no me subestimes-.

Baira - No lo hago despúes de todo eres astuta al borrar tus datos de duelo, cuando peleas, aún si no se nada de tu Deck si se que se basa en cartas trampa-.

Ghost Girl - Bueno bueno parece que ya sabes a donde voy jeje, activo una de mis Trampas Altergeist Sphinx, si no controlo monstruos o los únicos monstruos que controlo son Altergeist puedo activarla el turno en que la coloco, como un monstruo Trampa-.

_Altergeist Sphinx: Trampa Continua._

_Invoca de Modo Especial en Posición de Ataque como un Monstruo de Efecto (Lanzador de Conjuros/OSCURIDAD/Nivel 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1100). (Esta carta también todavia es una Trampa). Si no controlas monstruos o si todos los monstruos que controlas son monstruos "Altergeist", puedes activar esta carta el turno en que es Colocada. Si es Invocada de esta forma, un monstruo "Altergeist" del Extra Deck que fue Invocado usando esta carta en la Zona de Monstruos como Material gana este efecto:_-_Gana 300 ATK por cada carta "Altergeist" Boca arriba en la Zona de monstruos o en la Zona de Magias y de Trampas, excepto ese monstruo._

Baira - Un monstruo Trampa, interesante-.

Ghost Girl - Je y eso no es todo utilizo como Material Link a mis dos Marionetter y Sphinx: **Abrete frente a mí! Circuito que conecta con un Universo Desconocido! Invocación Link! Aparece! Link-3 Altergeist Primebanshee!!!**-.

_Altergeist Primebanshe: Monstruo Link / ATK 2100 / Link-3 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas: Abajo, Abajo a la Derecha, Derecha.__Materiales: 2 monstruos "Altergeist"__Efecto: Durante la Main Phase (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar otro monstruo "Altergeist"; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Altergeist" a una zona tuya a la que apunte esta carta. Si esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes seleccionar 1 carta "Altergeist" en tu Cementerio; añádela a tu mano. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Altergeist Primebanshee" una vez por turno._

Ghost Girl - Activo Pot of Greed y robo 2 cartas y con eso termino mi turno-. (Mano: 2)

Baira - Una Invocación Link y de Link-3 vaya que vas bien-.

Ghost Girl - Ahora te toca veamos como eres-.

Baira - Ya verás, mi turno ROBO!!!-. (Mano: 6).- Si no controlo monstruos en mi Main Monster Zone puedo invocar a Dark Mummy Electric Fibrilar-. (Mano: 5)

_Dark Mummy Electric Fibrilar: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 3 / ATK 1000 / DEF 500 / Tipo: Zombie / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Si no controlas monstruos en tu Main Monster Zone: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial, puedes agregar a tu mano 1 Monstruo "Dark Mummy" de Nivel 4 o menor desde tu Deck. Si esta carta es Tributada, puedes agregar una carta Trampa "Virus" de tu Deck a la mano._

Baira - Cuando es Invocada puedo agregar 1 Monstruo Dark Mummy de Nivel 4 o menor desde mi Deck, agrego e Invoco Especialmente a Dark Mummy Anestical Ghost -.

_Dark Mummy Anestical Ghost: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 1 / ATK 100 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Zombie / Atributo: OSCURIDAD._

_Efecto: Si esta carta es añadida a tu mano, excepto robándola: puedes Invocarla de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial, mientras hay un monstruo en la Zona de Monstruos Extra: Puedes añadir 1 carta mágica de Fusión desde tu Deck a tu mano. Solo puedes usar cada efecto de "Dark Mummy Anestical Ghost" una vez por turno._

Baira - Cuando es añadida a mi mano sin robarla puedo Invocarla especialmente, además si es Invocada de Modo Especial y hay un monstruo en la Zona de Monstruos Extra, puedo añadir a mi mano una carta mágica de Fusión a mi mano-.

Ghost Girl - (Fusión?!!! Oh oh)-.

Baira - Te veo un tanto asustada no te preocupes esto se acabará rápido, activo la carta mágica Monster Restitch sacrifico a un monstruo Dark Mummy y con eso Invocar 3 Dark Mummy Token-. (Mano: 4)

_Monster Restitch: Carta Mágica._

_Sacrifica 1 monstruo "Dark Mummy"; Invoca de Modo Especial 3 "Dark Mummy Token" (Zombie/OSCURIDAD/Nivel 1/ATK0/DEF 0). Puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Cementerio y selecciona 1 Monstruo "Dark Mummy" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial pero sus efectos son negados._

Ghost Girl - Rayos eso no se ve bien (O_O)-.

Baira - Ya lo verás utilizo a mis 3 Token como Material Link: **Aparece! Circuito del Futuro! Invocación Link! Link-3 Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps!!!**-.

_Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps: Monstruo Link / ATK 2400 / Link-3 / Tipo: Zombie / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas: Arriba, Abajo a la Izquierda, Derecha._

_Materiales: 3 monstruos "Dark Mummy"_

_Efecto: Gana 600 ATK por cada monstruo al que apunta. Cuando robas una o más Cartas de Trampa: puedes mostrar 1 de ellas; inflige 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario. Una vez por turno, si uno o más monstruos son Invocados de Modo Normal, Invocados de Modo Especial o Colocados en una zona a la que apunta un Monstruo Link de tu adversario (Efecto Rápido): puedes destruir ese o esos monstruos._

Ghost Girl - Rayos...-.

Baira - Je y ese es solo el comienzo cuando Fibrilar es tributada, puedo agregar una trampa Virus en mi Deck-. (Mano: 5)

Ghost Girl - (Virus??? Esa clase de cartas se enfocan en dejar inútil el Campo, eso no es bueno)-.

Baira - Activo una magia de campo Dark Mummy Surgery Room-. (Mano: 4).- Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar 1 Dark Mummy desde mi Cementerio y lo revivo, regreso a Electric Fibrilar-.

_Dark Mummy Surgery Room: Carta Mágica de Campo._

_Todos los monstruos "Dark Mummy" ganan 500 ATK._

_Puedes activar uno de estos efectos:__\- Puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo "Dark Mummy" en tu Cementerio; Invocalo de Modo Especial, pero sus efectos son negados, además es destruido durante la End Phase.__\- Si no controlas monstruos, puedes agregar a tu mano 1 Monstruo "Dark Mummy" desde tu Deck.__Solo puedes usar este efecto de "Dark Mummy Surgery Room" una vez por turno._

Baira - El monstruo Invocado tiene sus efectos negados, y es destruido en la End Phase-.

Emma - Eh... de que te sirve eso???-.

Baira - Jeje ya verás...-. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Activo la carta mágica Ghost Fusion con esto envio al Cementerio los materiales de Fusión para Invocar por Fusión a un Monstruo, pero tambien puedo usar un monstruo de Tipo Zombie en mi Deck-. (Mano: 3)

_Ghost Fusion: Carta Mágica.__Invoca por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión desde tu Extra Deck, usando monstruos en tu mano o Campo como Materiales de Fusión. Si controlas 1 Monstruo de Tipo Zombie en el Campo, tambien puedes usar 1 Monstruo de Tipo Zombie en tu Deck. Solo puedes activar 1 "Ghost Fusion" por turno._

Ghost Girl - QUE?!!!-.

Baira - Fusiono a Dark Mummy Anestical Ghost en mi Campo con Dark Mummy Probe en mi Deck-.

_Dark Mummy Probe: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 1 / ATK 700 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Zombie / Atributo: OSCURIDAD.__Efecto: Si hay una carta en la Zona del Campo: puedes Invocar esta carta Modo Especial (desde tu mano), y después destruir 1 carta en la Zona del Campo._

Baira - **Dos Seres sin Alma se unen en el Abismo, trayendo una Infestación Masiva! Invocación por Fusión! Aparece! Nivel 8! Dark Mummy Electroquirucal Sterilizer!!!**-.

_Dark Mummy Electroquirucal Sterilizer: Monstruo Fusión / Nivel 8 / ATK 2800 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Zombie / Atributo: OSCURIDAD.__Materiales: 2 Monstruos Zombie.__Efecto: Esta carta gana 500 ATK por cada monstruo Link Zombie en el Campo. Si esta carta deja el Campo mientras esta Co-Enlazada con un monstruo de tu Adversario: Niega los efectos de todas las cartas que tu oponente controle en ese momento, además reduce el ATK de sus monstruos a 0. Si esta carta esta Co-enlazada a un monstruo "Dark Mummy", este no puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta fue enviada al Cementerio por batalla o por efectos de cartas; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial, entonces roba una carta, y si es una Trampa, esta carta gana 1000 ATK. Solo puedes usar este efecto de "Dark Mummy Electroquirucal Sterilizer" una vez por turno._

Ghost Girl - 2800 de ataque esto no es bueno, espera en una de la zonas de mi Primebanshe???-.

Baira - Ya verás, uso el efecto de Surgical Forceps y destruyo Sterilizer-.

Ghost Girl - Destruyes a tu monstruo más fuerte??? Para que???-.

Baira - Por su efecto al dejar el campo estando co-enlazado a uno de tus monstruos, niega los efectos de todas las cartas que controles y además el ataque de tus monstruos se vuelve 0: **Steril Induction!!!**-.

**Primebanshee - ATK: 2100 -- 0.**

Ghost Girl - Mierda...-.

Baira - Jeje y ahora por el efecto de Surgery Room, mis Dark Mummy ganan 500 puntos de Ataque-.

**Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps - ATK: 2400 -- 2900.**

Baira - Ahora ataco a Altergeist Primebanshe con Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps-.

Ghost Girl - Activo desde mi mano el efecto de Altergeist Kunquery cuando una Altergeist en mi Campo es atacada la Invoco en Posición de Defensa-. (Mano: 1)

_Altergeist Kunquery: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 5 / ATK 0 / DEF 2400 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: TIERRA.__Efecto: Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque, si controlas una carta "Altergeist": puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano y, si lo haces, niega ese ataque. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 carta boca arriba que controle tu adversario; mientras esa carta y este monstruo estén boca arriba en el Campo, niega los efectos de esa carta._

Ghost Girl - Al Invocarla niego el ataque y al ser Invocada Especialmente selecciono a Surgical Forceps y mientras ella y Kunquery esten en el Campo tu monstruo se queda sin efectos asi que su ataque vuelve a la normalidad-.

**Surgical Forceps - ATK: 2900 -- 2400.**

Baira - Tch... no importa coloco 2 boca abajo y al final del turno, por el efecto de Sterilizer al final del turno se Invoca a si mismo y robo una carta y si es una trampa gana 1000 de ataque... tuviste suerte no es una trampa termino mi turno-. (Mano: 2)

Ghost Girl -... Rayos... esto me deja en problemas, necesito una buena carta... mi turno, ROBO!!!-. (Mano: 2).- Activo una trampa Altergeist Revelation, con esta carta puedo revivir a dos monstruos Altergeist en mi Cementerio-.

_Altergeist Revelation: Carta Trampa.__Si esta carta fue Colocada por el efecto de una carta "Altergeist", puedes activarla el turno en el que fue Colocada. Selecciona 2 monstruos "Altergeist" en tu Cementerio; Invócalos de Modo Especial en Posición de Defensa, pero sus ATK/DEF se vuelven 0 y durante la End Phase, barájalos al Deck. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Altergeist Revelation" por turno._

Ghost Girl - Con esto Invoco a dos Marionetter, pero sus ataques se vuelven 0, además revelo otra Trampa Altergeist Illusion, con esto robo tantas cartas de mi Deck como cartas Altergeist en mi Campo o en la Zona de magias y de Trampas sin contarla, teniendo a Primebanshe, a mis dos Marionetter y a Kunquery, puedo robar 4 cartas-. (Mano: 6)

_Altergeist Illusion: Carta Trampa.__Si esta carta fue Colocada por el efecto de una carta "Altergeist", puedes activarla el turno en el que fue Colocada. Roba tantas cartas como cartas "Altergeist" que controles en ese momento en tu Campo o en la Zona de Magias y de Trampas, excepto "Altergeist Illusion", solo puedes activar 1 "Altergeist Illusion" por Turno._

Baira - Je asi que regresaste bien tu mano, no importa-.

Ghost Girl - Ah si??? Bueno entonces es momento de ponerse seria-.

Baira - Como lo harás???...(Espera... dos monstruos del mismo Nivel... podría ser...)-.

Ghost Girl - Preparate utilizo a mis dos Altergeist Marionetter de Nivel 4 para crear una Overlay Network-.

Baira - Qué?!!! Una Invocación Xyz?!!!-.

Ghost Girl - **Criatura del Hades! Extiende tus Alas de Oro y Acaba a tus Enemigos con tus Colmillos Furiosos! Invocación Xyz! Rango 4! Altergeist Gorgonyte!!!**-.

_Altergeist Gorgonyte: Monstruo Xyz / Rango 4 / ATK 2700 / DEF 2200 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: LUZ.__Materiales: 2 Monstruos de Nivel 4.__Efecto: Puedes desacoplar un Material de esta carta; Activa 1 de estos efectos:__\- Invoca de Modo Especial 1 Monstruo "Altergeist" desde tu Deck o Cementerio.__\- Agrega a tu mano 1 Carta Mágica o de Trampa "Altergeist" o que liste a monstruos "Altergeist" en su Texto.__Durante la End Phase, puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo en el campo de ambos jugadores, acóplalo como Material Xyz a esta carta, pero durante el siguiente turno, no puedes activar efectos de cartas, excepto cartas Trampa "Altergeist". Si esta carta en tu Zona de Monstruos es destruida: Coloca una Trampa "Altergeist" desde tu Deck. Solo puedes usar cada efecto de "Altergeist Gorgonyte" una vez por turno._

Ghost Girl - Luego desde mi mano utilizo el efecto Altergeist Pookuery, al Invocar un Monstruo Link Altergeist, puedo usar esta carta en mi mano como material Link, junto a Primebanshe-. (Mano: 5)

_Altergeist Pookuery: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: OSCURIDAD__Efecto: Si un monstruo "Altergeist" que controlas fuera a ser usado como Material Link para un monstruo "Altergeist", esta carta en tu mano también puede ser usada como material. Si un Monstruo Link "Altergeist" es Invocado por Link a tu Campo mientras esta carta está en tu Cementerio: puedes añadir esta carta a tu mano. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Altergeist Pookuery" una vez por turno._

Ghost Girl - **Abrete frente a mí! Circuito que conecta con un Universo Desconocido! La diosa de la matanza! Manifiestate desde el borde de las pesadillas! Invocación Link! Link-4 Altergeist Memorygant!!!**-.

_Altergeist Memorygant: Monstruo Link / ATK 2800 / Link-4 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: OSCURIDAD / Flechas: Izquierda, Abajo a la Izquierda, Derecha, Abajo a la Derecha.__Materiales: 2 monstruos "Altergeist"__Efecto: Durante la Battle (Efecto rápido): puedes Sacrificar otro monstruo; esta carta gana ATK igual al ATK que el monstruo Sacrificado tenía en el Campo. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla: puedes destruir 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario, y si lo haces, esta carta puede hacer un segundo ataque consecutivo. Si esta carta fuese a ser destruida, puedes desterrar a 1 monstruo de tu Cementerio en su lugar. Solo puedes usar cada efecto de "Altergeist Memorygant" una vez por turno._

Baira - Un Link 4?!!!... (Mierda esto si que va a dar problemas)-.

Ghost Girl - Preparate porque ahora acabaré con todo esto activo de mi mano el efecto de Altergeist Fijialert cuando invoco por Link un monstruo Altergeist, puedo invocar esta carta a uno de los enlaces de tu Dark Mummy, y con eso ahora ella se vuelve un monstruo Altergeist-. (Mano: 4)

_Altergeist Fijialert: Monstruo de Efecto / Nivel 4 / ATK 1400 / DEF 1200 / Tipo: Lanzador de Conjuros / Atributo: AGUA.__Efecto: Cuando un Monstruo Link "Altergeist" es Invocado por Link a tu Campo mientras esta carta está en tu mano: puedes seleccionar otro Monstruo Link en el Campo; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial a tu zona a la que ese monstruo apunte, y además ese monstruo también se trata como un monstruo "Altergeist" este turno. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Altergeist Fijialert" una vez por turno._

Baira - Tch... (Sin el efecto de Forceps no puedo destruirla)-.

Ghost Girl - A pelear, activo el efecto de Memorygant, sacrifico a Fijialert y ella gana ataque igual al de Fijialert-.

**Memorygant - ATK: 2800 -- 4200.**

Ghost Girl - Ahora Altergeist Memorygant ataca a Dark Mummy Electroquirucal Sterilizer: **Eternal Nightmare!!!**-.

**Baira - Lp: 4000 - 1300: 2700.**

Ghost Girl - Al no estar co-lazada a uno de mis monstruos, su efecto no se activa, este es el final, cuando Memorygant destruye a un monstruo en batalla, destruyo a uno de tus monstruos y puedo atacar otra vez-.

Baira - QUE?!!! (Maldición... supongo que tendré que usar esta carta...)-.

Ghost Girl - Ahora Memorygant y Gorgonyte ataquen directamente-.

Baira - No lo creo, Activo una Trampa Virus Berserk Strike, si me atacas directamente y cuento con 2 o más cartas Dark Mummy en mi Cementerio, niego tu ataque y ambas recibimos daño igual al ataque del monstruo más fuerte-.

_Virus Berserk Strike: Carta Trampa.__Cuando un monstruo de tu Oponente ataca directamente y cuentas con 2 o más cartas "Dark Mummy"; niega el ataque, y si lo haces, cada jugador recibe daño igual al ATK actual del monstruo más fuerte que controle tu oponente (si hay empate, eliges tú)._

Ghost Girl - QUE?!!! Buscas el empate???-.

Baira - Lo que sea para no perder-.

**Ghost Girl - Lp: 4000 - 4200: 0.****Baira - Lp: 2600 - 4200: 0.**

Al finalizar el combate ambas cayeron en el piso...

Manami - Baira-San esta bien-.

Baira - Si lo estoy-.

Ghost Girl - Vaya... parece que eres algo orgullosa-.

Baira - No me permitiré perder ante nadie con tal de no dejar solo a Revolver-.

Ghost Girl - Y que eres para él??? Su madre??? Hermana???-.

Baira - No lo entenderías-.

Ghost Girl - Claro claro como si te fuera a creer eso-.

De repente los soldados de Sol Technologies aparecieron acorralando a Baira y a Manami, pero de repente...

??? - ALEJENSE!!! Si no quieren ser eliminados...-. Dijo una voz imponente...

Al ver los soldados quedaron estupefactos al ver a Revolver montado en un Dragón envuelto en la oscuridad, el cual parecía tener un aspecto de cargador de balas...

Revolver - Thunder Borrel Cannon!!!-.

Entonces el monstruo atacó a los soldados dejandolos malheridos y aprovechando la distracción para llevarse a las chicas...

Ghost Girl - Demonios... hoy no a sido mi día de suerte-.

Continuará...

Vaya me he perdido un buen tiempo, tuvo que pasar un año nuevo para esto, bien primero Feliz año nuevo, segundo ya lo amunció, por ahora no continuaré la historia, estara en pausa indefinida, pero no quiere decir que la deje, si no que por ahora que ya empezé con esto de escribir historias, quiero hacer algo grande, de mientras si seguiré, pero no con poco tiempo entre capítulos si no que podría ser casi que 2 o 3 por mes, tanto por lo que pronto haré, como por la escuela, asi que hasta pronto!!!

Y recuerden la mejor táctica para vivir mucho tiempo es, Si algo malo va a pasar, lo que hay que hacer es: Mirar el problema con mirada intimidante, preparar tus piernas, dar media vuelta y... NIGERUNDAYO!!!


End file.
